Fuegos Artificiales
by viviigeraldine
Summary: Quiero decirte que te amo. Tengo miedo que pienses que es el calor del momento.. quiero acercarme a ti, pero si esta estupidez hace que me mires y te des cuenta que realmente me importas. Lo voy a hacer con mas ganas. Quiero mostrarte que en mi corazon hay fuegos artificiales que estallan cuando estas cerca... Pagina del Facebook: (Fanfiction Latinoamerica!)
1. Sorpresa!

Bueno bueno! Reportandose Vivigeraldine con el comienzo de una nueva historia que encierra a nuestra pareja favorita...

Esto esta recien salidita del horno. Espero que les guste. Ya que estuve pensando seriamente como se llamaria y como hacerla. Espero que puedan seguirla y espero con ansias sus reviews. Voy a intentar subirla al mismo tiempo que "you're still the one" pero voy a continuarla :)

*#Hey Arnold y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Solo me pertenecen los personajes de mi autoria para darle sentido a la historia*#

Capitulo 1... Dia de Enero

Con un frio de locos en la ciudad de Hillwood, los alumnos de la Secundaria 119 se dirigian sin ganas a la escuela para terminar su ultimo año escolar... Todavia tenian en su mente y cuerpos ese gustito navideño que habia quedado de la ultima navidad y del fin de año.

Precisamente ese dia se reincorporarian por el asueto de las fiestas. Inclusive ella, esa rubia ojiazul que despacio y sin mucho alboroto salia de su casa a esperar el autobus

- Helga...-llega su madre al encuentro entregandole su lonchera- olvidas tu almuerzo

-si Miriam... gracias

- que sucede cariño? -notando su desgano- no quieres regresar a la escuela?- tomando sus manos- sera tu ultimo año, disfrutalo...

-si... no se...-escucha la bocina del autobus- bueno tendre que ir igual no?- abre la puerta y siente el frio penetrar en cada parte de su cuerpo- y mas con este frio... adios

- adios...

Helga corre a la parada donde ya el autobus esperaba su ingreso. Ya casi estaban todos... Digo casi porque faltaba una ultima parada.

Pataki recorre el transporte saludando a sus compañeros. Aquella niña ruda "casi" habia quedado atras ya que obviamente tiene sus arranques y le sale su lado mandon y criticon como siempre lo ha hecho, pero, al pasar los años y ahora con 16 se ha vuelto mas madura. Hasta se podria decir que charlar con ella no era problema

-Phoebe...

-ven Helga- extendiendole la mano- sientate aqui

- gracias...- suspira- volviendo a la rutina no?

-si pero este año es diferente... es el ultimo...

-si...

-Y?- busca la mirada de la rubia escondida entre su pelo rubio- te decidiste?

- a que?..te refieres?

En ese momento el autobus frena bruscamente para dar lugar a la ultima parada. La casa de huespedes...

Arnold Shortman era el mismo joven tierno, amable y dulce. Eso tenia a muchas chicas de la secundaria muertas con el. Se convirtio en un chico alto, bien formado y con una cabellera rubia envidiable...y su sonrisa... creo que cualquier odontologo moriria por ser su medico. Era perfecto...

- me refiero a aquel muchacho que se sento por alla...- señalando a Arnold con la mirada muy discimulada- se lo diras no?

- No creo que sea el momento...- Helga lo busca hasta que lo encuentra-... indicado- se sonroja

- y cuando lo va a ser? El proximo año?- dandole animos- vamos amiga tienes que decirle lo que sientes.. despues se vera... si es correspondido o no

- Lo se... ademas prometi hacerlo...

^#$& ** &$&#(!* *&$&&#(!( Flashback) & &#& ( ^#&&#& &&#^#^

-Helga que haces?

-No lo se... no lo se- decia una niña rubia de 10 años- caminando lado a lado de su habitacion- no se porque le dije que era el calor del momento

- tranquila- se pone de pie frente a ella y la observa tomandola de los hombros- estaban nerviosos...

- no! No es solo eso- pega un grito- no se porque soy tan cobarde- desviando la mirada- no se como no fui capaz de decirle que lo amo y que siempre lo he hecho

- sera que no es el momento?

-Y cuando lo sera phoebs?- sentandose en su cama y frotandose el corazon- cuando?... se que si se lo confieso y esta vez de verdad.. sin rodeos no voy a poder volver a mirarlo a los ojos...

Phoebe se quedo pensativa unos momentos. Pensando como haria para ayudar a su amiga... hasta que tuvo una vision muy lejana, asi por lo menos tendria chances de calmarse y esperar...

- Tengo una idea...- se agacha de un salto para poder mirarla mejor- porque no se lo dices en el ultimo año de escuela?

- Como?- secandose las lagrimas-

- Si.. piensa.. tendras tiempo de pensar como hacerlo y todo...

- Crees que funcionara?..

- Si claro... pero quiero que por favor te tranquilices y lo prometas...

- Para que quieres que te lo prometa...

- porque si Helga- tomando sus manos- solo hazlo

- Bueno- suspira- te lo prometo amiga

&#^$^#&!*& ^$&!(#&^^#& (!&#^*#(#*#fin de Flashback &#$& *$&#*(#( */&&$&$*

- Bueno... tienes 12 meses..- aclarandole que no se olvide

- Lo se.. lo se- con cara de enfado- no tienes que repetirmelo

- Bueno phoebs... creo que no tengo que decirte que ya llegamos a la escuela y...

- Tranquila Helga... Olvidando...

- Bueno alumnos les quiero dar la bienvenida a su ultimo año. Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de volver a ser su maestro, ya que hace como alrededor de 6 años que no los tengo como alumnos y realmente admire mucho su cambio. He hablado con sus maestros y no me sorprendo con nada, siguen siendo los mismos...

- Si solo que las chicas estan mas desarrolladas y los muchachos tienen pelo visible y... no visible

Los alumnos empiezan a reir frente al comentario de Helga

- Helga Geraldine Pataki.. como no olvidarme de tu lengua viperina

- Gracias señor simmons- rie- disculpe pero no pude evitarlo

- Descuida querida Pataki... - rie sospechosamente- yo tampoco puedo evitar no empezar el año con un trabajo grupal

El ruido en el aula no se hizo esperar. Empezar el curso trabajando en un trabajo grupal, no era precisamente una bendicion. Pero bueno, si el profesor lo decia solamente habia que obedecer.

- Bueno bueno- parando las quejas con autoridad- como esto ya lo habia pensado desde antes de que Helga haga su chiste lo van a tener que realizar sin quejas y sin recriminaciones a la señorita Pataki..- el profesor se dirigio a su escritorio a buscar un sombrero en el cual tenia cada nombre de cada alumno de la clase-

- Y ese sombrero?- pregunta Rhonda- sabia que paso de moda no?

- no importa si paso de moda o no... aqui dentro estan los nombres de todos ustedes. La tarea a realizar es algo que me lo van a agradecer... porque van a usar todo el año para hacerla

- Disculpe profesor- pregunta una hermosa chica pelirroja,Lila- como todo el año

- Si.. todo un año señorita Lila.. Cada mes van a entregar un reporte sobre la conducta de la persona que les haya tocado convivir...

- Convivir?- grito alunisono grupal

- Si... no se alarmen que solo conviviran los fines de semana

- Que clase de tarea es esta?- recrimino Helga

- Es distinta... hay gente que aunque hayan pasado los años no se conoce. Y quiero darles la oportunidad de que eso suceda. Cada mes se entregara un reporte en el cual en esta guia de trabajo que Eugene repartira a cada uno a continuacion, explica cuales son los requisitos del trabajo.

- Bue... si no queda de otra...-dijo Gerald mirando a Arnold

-Empecemos... Helga... adelante, saca un sobre

La rubia con un poco de miedo, se acerco al sombrero y saco uno de los sobres... Se paro frente al curso y con un poco de miedo lo abrio...

- y bien?-le pregunta el profesor al notar su palidez en su rostro- dinos con quien vas a compartir todo el año..

Helga lo observa asustada... mira a la clase, vuelve a mirar el sobre para verificar que no estaba equivocada... Y entre la gente lo observa...

- Arnold Shortman... señor simmons...

&$&#*!*&#&#&&#* Continuara #&*$( &#^^$* (!( ((!&$&$* (


	2. Como Niños

*Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni sus personajes! Son propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon viacom.. etc etc :)*

Capitulo 2: Como niños

Estando afuera de las inmediaciones de la escuela. Dos mejores amigas no tienen otro tema mejor de que hablar...

- No creo que sea tan malo Helga-observando detenidamente a su amiga- creo que el destino quiere que te acerques mas a el no te parece?

- Como que no crees que es tan malo.. Es... solamente es..- botando con su pie una lata que se interpuso en su camino- Criminal!

- No Hel, no lo es- mirando la lata alejarse- hasta creo que te agradara

-Que pregunta bastante tonta que me dices- sonrojandose- es tan obvio que me va a agradar estar con el todos los fines de semana hasta el fin de año. Solo que... yo se que el no piensa igual...

A un par de calles habia una misma conversacion... resaltando que uno de los dos jovenes, tenia una peculiar cabeza de balon.

- Viejo no crees que no pudiste correr con tanta mala suerte?- tomandolo del hombro mientras caminaban

- porque lo dices- mirandolo por los hombros

- Ay dios Arnie, estas tan en tu nube que todavia no caes que tienes que hacer ese "insolito trabajo" con Helga G. Pataki

- No Gerald... no es eso...

- Entonces... sigues triste por ella...

- y si... como no estarlo... si cada dia que pasa pienso mas en ella...- suspira- es algo imposible no recordarla... si ella es hermosa

Gerald sabia de quien hablaba, siempre en alguna conversacion alli estaba su nombre. Lila se marcho de Hillwood hacia casi un mes justo antes de la navidad. En ese entonces, Arnold y ella se habian vuelto excelentes amigos. Sin embargo, el rubio sabia que aquello que los habia unido, tambien los iba a separar...

$& *&#^##&*!* &^#$^& * Flashback: 22 de diciembre&$* ** ^$&#*(!*!*$^*!^#^^

Ambos jovenes venian de la escuela, dirigiendose por las calles hasta la casa de Arnold. Subieron por la escalera de incendios hasta llegar a la terraza de la casa de huespedes.

No podian dejar de reir, a causa de las bromas que venian haciendose en el camino.

A causa del poco aire que les quedaba a causa de las risas, cayeron de espaldas al suelo pero sin parar su atolondrada risa.

- Pobre joven Lila, jaja- rie Arnold con mas fuerza- no puedo creer que el helado que traias ahora le quedo como sombrero

- Si- rie- fue algo muy gracioso en verdad

- Si- agarrandose el estomago del dolor se tanto reirsr- quieres entrar por algo para comer?

Arnold empezo a reir con mas fuerza, y la joven pelirroja calmo un poco su cara de diversion por una cara de preocupacion. Ella sabia porque se encontraba en aquel lugar y con aquel chico... Arnold se sento para acompañarla pero al ver que cambio su expresion a uno totalmente serio, trato de controlar su diversion, y se acerco a ella para ver que era lo que le sucedia.

- lila?, que sucede? Te duele alguna parte del cuerpo- sentandose en frente de ella-

- No.. solo que me acorde la razon por la cual vine aqui Arnold.

- Bueno... dime- con una sonrisa en sus labios- yo te escucho

- Bueno... como empezar...- lila juega con sus manos llamando la atencion de Arnold quien no dudo en tomar ambas manos de la chica haciendo que se calme. Poco funciono, pero no le quedaba de otra, ella sabia que debia hacerlo- Arnold.. yo-apretando sus manos con las suyas- yo debo irme- sin sacar sus ojos marrones de los ojos verdes del joven Arnold...

- Te iras a casa?- respondia el rubio sin entender

- no... yo- bajando la mirada- me ire de Hillwood

- Entiendo... cuando lo haras?- conservando la calma para no poner nerviosa a la pelirroja, pero por dentro el estaba destrozado

- Me ire pasado mañana, por eso desde mañana no ire mas a la escuela- soltando la mano de su amigo

- Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- le recrimina Arnold con cierta calma- no te pensabas despedir?

- No...no es eso... solo que no queria herirte

- porque lo dices?

- Porque se bien lo que sientes por mi Arnold y yo...- mirando a los ojos de su amigo- no puedo corresponderte tus sentimientos..

- Lo se.. - desviando su mirada para que no note su tristeza aunque es algo imposible- pero.. volvere a verte?

- Si... claro- dijo soltando una debil sonrisa- pero no quiero que te preocupes por mi.. ya que te dejo en buenas manos...

- Como... como en buenas manos?- Arnold no entendio lo que quiso decir su amiga pero no la interrumpio mas con ese asunto

- Si... pronto lo sabras...- acortando su distancia y entregandole a Arnold un suave y reconfortante abrazo- solo quiero que sepas que siempre seras mi mejor amigo

- Lo se...- soltando el abrazo por mas que le doliera

- Bueno debo irme Arnold.. debo pasar por otro lugar antes de ir a casa

- Esta bien Lila... no te preocupes por mi

- y tu por mi...- sonrie, sonrojando a un Arnold bastante ido por la situacion- te extrañare...

- y yo a ti...- agarrando la escalera de incendios- adios...

Arnold permancio inmobil por un momento, creia estar viviendo un sueño, pero por desgracia no lo era. Lila lo habia vuelto a rechazar y encima se estaba despidiendo. Era un dolor imposible de soportar y asi fue. Su cuerpo perdio fuerzas, sus rodillas le temblaban y le pesaban, por su cabeza solo pasaban recuerdos, pasaban imagenes como fotos... Tanta emocion hizo que su cuerpo no lo soportaba, asi que se dejo vencer por sus piernas y ciayo de rodillas al suelo de aquella terraza...

- Porque te fuiste?- decia Arnold, ignorando que alguien estaba alli desde hace rato... observandolo todo...

&#*!*#^^#& (( &$^&#^^#&!( ( Fin de Flashback !*#^'^& (!* ^$&#& *(!(!(!^

- Si Arnold... lo era- tomando su hombro- pero ahora... debes pensar como vas a disfrutar tus fines de semana con pataki- guiñandole el ojo

- Te encuentras bien Gerald?- mirandolo extrañado- que quieres decir?

- Que vas a pasar tiempo con una de las chicas mas lindas...Guau no puedo creer que dije eso

-arnold rie- si la verdad tienes razon.. quien lo diria no?

- Si...- suspira- pero igual te compadezco... es bonita pero... cuando habla es la misma de siempre...

- Jajaja, si Gerald... creo que convivir con Helga va a ser algo divertido...

- Tu dices?- llegando al portico de los Johanssen

- Si... aparte ya no es tan mala conmigo...

- Puede ser.. bueno... yo al contrario no tuve mucha suerte

- Si.. tuviste.. vas a ser rico todos los fines de semana- riendo a carcajadas- Rhonda no es mala

- no... pero es insoportable- rie nervioso- bueno.. aqui me despido viejo.. ya que tengo que organizar mis pertenencias que van a ser llevadas a casa dr Rhonda

- ok Gerald..- rie y le juega una broma- a fines de año quiero que por lo menos me invites a tu "casa de invierno"

-Como tu digas...

Arnold empieza a caminar por las calles de la ciudad sintiendo un frio de morirse. Pensando en aquel recuerdo que por un momento lo saco de la realidad... tan concentrado se veia que no noto a la persona que venia de frente...

- Disculpame no me fije mientras caminaba

- Arnold?-decia la rubia un tanto sonrojada- que haces por aqui

- Helga? Emm... no.. solo caminaba...

- Ah... bueno...- se levanta y cuando se dispone a irse, alguien la detiene tomandola del brazo

- Espera... puedo hablar contigo?

La rubia no entendia cual era la razon por la cual Arnold queria hablarle, pero algo al verlo dijo que deberia aceptar.. A todo esto, el rubio se cuestiono lo mismo, pero ya estaba hecho e iba a quedar muy mal si ahora se retractaba y le decia que no...solo esperaba su respuesta...

- Si, como quieras- dijo sin ganas, asi le daba a entender que le daba lo mismo- adonde quisieras ir, chico?

- vamos al parque a caminar un rato si no te parece?- sobandose por detras del cuello.

- Si.. vamos cabezon..

Obviamente Helga estaba muy nerviosa, pero noto algo en aquel ambiente, y mas aun cuando lo miro discimuladamente al rubio. Noto, al verlo, un semblante totalmente triste y cabisbajo... No le gustaba ver a su amado de aquella forma, ella simplemente queria verlo bien, verlo sonreir... con eso ella estaria feliz..

Entonces tramo una idea...

- Arnold... quieres llegar mas rapido al parque?- saltando enfrente de el como una niña-

- Y... como haremos eso?. Acaso tienes alas?- la miro con una levr sonrisa

- No tonto cabezon...- observandolo detenidamente. Y alli la vio- no que tienes ahi!-grito- es algo horrible!

- De verdad?- medio asustado por la actitud de la niña- que tengo Helga?

-Una gorra ridicula!- grito mientras le arrebataba de su cabeza la gorra azul tan preciada para chico, y se echo a correr-

- Que?- tocandose el lugar vacio que dejo en su cabeza la gorra- Helga devuelvela.!

- rie- quieres recuperarla?-dijo esto estando ya lejos de aquel joven-Entonces sigueme-

Helga empezo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Arnold entendio la broma y salio corriendo tras ella. No sabia en que momento, pero Arnold tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ella solo penso en ganarle la carrera a su amado, empezo a incrementar la velocidad, a su paso, trataba de esquivar a la gente transitaba las calles. Parecia una maratonista.. Volteo para ver si Arnold la seguia, pero cuando no lo vio, disminuyo la velocidad sin dejar de mirar atras. En un momento penso que habia desistido de ir al parque con ella, asi que sin pensarlo, freno del todo su velocidad y empezo a regresar caminando por donde habia venido corriendo.. hasta que...- Al fin te alcanse- sorprendiendo a Helga quedando uno muy cerca del quedo tan inmobil que no pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor. Arnold se acerco mas a ella, casi tocandose nariz con nariz. La rubia, que por cierto ya tenia un abundante color rojo en sus mejillas, no pudo soportarlo, bueno en realidad si lo soporto, tenia tantas ganas de darle un beso en este instante, cuando lo sintio.. Arnold estaba acariandole el pelo... Helga con un poco de miedo, sintio ese contacto tan suave por cierto que solo se dejo llevar... Pero algo tenia que romper ese encanto, cuando Arnold tomo el liston rosa que colgaba de su cabello dejando a la rubia con su pelo suelto...- Ahora es mi turno Hel- Añadio Arnold saliendo a toda velocidad por al lado de la rubia.

Helga mientras caia a la realidad, se volvio a ver al rubio quien ya estaba a metros de ella con el liston en la mano. Arnold, al mirarla, sonrojo. Nunca penso que aquella chica era Helga, se veia tan bien con el pelo suelto, que era inevitable no mirarla. Al percibir que la rubia venia corriendo se acordo porque estaba alli y se echo a correr con direccion al parque.

Estando a metros, Arnold frena un poco la velocidad ya que en frente suyo habia una caida. Pero la chica aprovechando que el joven freno, apuro mas su llegada. Arnold intento frenarla, pero la chica venia corriendo tan rapido que no lo logro.

Al chocar, cayeron los dos por aquella colina del parque... Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta, es que ambos estaban abrazados uno del otro.

Al aterrizar, empezaron a reir desaforadamente que casi se quedaban sin aire... Pero al parecer tampoco se habian dado cuenta en la posicion en la que habian quedado...

- Arnold... jajaja...creo que debes...jajaja... levantarte

- Porque lo dices? Jajaja- rie, pero al ponerse semi de pie, descubre que sus piernas estaban enrredando la cintura de la rubia.

- Ahora te diste cuenta?- mirandolo al joven un poco apenada y sonrojada, pero al verlo hay algo que la anima un poco... el tambien estaba sonrojado

- Si disculpame... solo que...

- Si... ya se- rie- pero yo tengo algo que es tuyo. Arnold la mira extrañado, se podria decir que habia olvidado todo lo anterior, pero Helga se lo hizo recordar..- Tu gorra cabezon!

-rie- ah por cierto..-saca el liston- yo tengo esto tambien... ummmm-se toca el menton con la punta de sus dedos-

- Eso es mio!- tratando de agarrarlo aunque imposible era porque el cabeza de balon lo tenia lejos de donde las manos de ella pudieran tomarlo

- Tranquila Helga- dijo tomando una de sus manos, que iban como manotasos queriendo agarrar el liston- dejame decirte que...-tomo aire- te vez muy bonita con el pelo suelto

Helga sonrojo, y solo le agradecio con un leve sonrojo en sus ojos. Arnold entendio que la hizo sonrojar, pero creo que en esa posicion la podria estar lastimando..

Despacio se incorporo de donde estaba y ayudo a su amiga tendiendole su mano.

Ambos se miraron y observaron un arbol grande con una gran sombra... se dirigiron hasta alli. Helga no se de que queria hablar con ella. Solo se que cuando se sentaron, lo cuestiono

- Y? De que querias hablarme?

Arnold no supo porque lo hizo, pero penso, que no podia arruinar el fantastico dia que estaba pasando solo por sus problemas amorosos.. asi que decidio mentir

- Nada...solo... de lo que paso hoy, con el tema del trabajo...- miente- estas contenta de trabajar conmigo?

-Bueno... yo...-_ay Helga dile que si! Que esto que paso fue un milagro divino y que te mueres por estar con el no solo los fines de semana, si no tambien por el resto de vida- si ... _hubiera preferido trabajar con Phoebe pero- mirandolo a los ojos- trabajar contigo no va a ser malo

Arnold se sorprendio al escuchar eso de aquella rubia. Y no tardo en contestar- a mi tambien me pasa igual Helga...

Pasaron toda la tarde riendo y hablando de como se aguantarian el uno por el otro durante todo un año. Helga se animo y fue corriendo a los columpios, seguida por Arnold quien, aunque era imposible de imaginarlo, la estaba pasando bien.

Calleron agotados un par de veces por la agotadora tarea de jugar como niños, que por cierto no lo eran ya.

Cansados y un poco sucios de todo lo que se divirtieron. Caminaron hacia la salida del parque. A Helga se le hacia tarde asi que no dudo en despedirse de Arnold, a la distancia, pero el rubio como todo un caballero no lo permitio.

- Arnold! Gracias pero... debo irme urgente

- De ninguna manera... yo voy a acompañarte y que no se diga mas-caminando hacia ella la tomandola del brazo... eso a la rubia le tomo por sorpresa

- Que haces Arnold?-mira como la lleva mientras rie

- Te acompaño... algun problema?...

- no... ninguno- sonrojandose y dejandose llevar por aquel joven..

_Bueno bueno! Aca les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia que espero que les este gustando! Agradezco sus reviews. Que ahora paso a responder_

_Ikko-chan: no grites que tr podes quedar afonica :) naah mentira agradezco tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo! Besooos y graciass!_

_Sweet-sol: que bueno que te interese y ojala q este capitulo sea de tu agrado! :) besooo y gracias!_

_Vikipaxa: Siiii le toco con el! No pasa nada cuando gustes podes dejarme un comentario! Muy lindo tu fic x ciertooo! Espero que te agrade este cap! :) besos!_

_Milanh: Gracias por tu comentario y si me imagine una cara de espanto mezclado con sorpresa al final! Jajaja se lo merece! Besos y gracias_

_Mosesz96mmv: Gracias a vos tambien! Aunque espero que,por lo que entendi en tu review sea verdad! Thanks!_

_Bueno espero que pueda actualizar rapido! Y les dejo un consejo. Si les gusta. Abajo hay un boton que dice favoritos! Muchas gracias y buen finde! No se olviden de un lindo review! _

_Viviigeraldine _


	3. sentimientos encontrados?

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos encontrados?

No podia dejar de pensar lo ocurrido hace horas atras, penso que solo fue un sueño pero realmente no lo era. Ya habian pasado casi 6 horas y en la oscuridad de su habitacion solo habitaba aquello dentro de su mente. Acostada boca arriba miraba el foco apagado, suspirando como lo hacia siempre por su amado.. Inquieta, se giro hacia la ventana y observo un poco de luz de aquella luna de Hillwood que sin pedir permiso se colo entre las cortinas de su habitacion. Sonrio y recordando detalles del parque su sonrisa se amplio.. Se volvio a girar, dando vision a su armario pero algo distrajo totalmente su atencion. Como pudo olvidarlo, alli estaba observandola sin ojos pero lo tenia solo para ella. Tan azul como sus ojos, tan unica como su dueño. Esa gorra que significaba tanto para su amado yacia en su mesa de luz.. la contemplo en silencio. La hizo recordar cuando en su niñez habia querido tenerla en sus manos para completar su obra de arte.. Sonrio al recordar, estaba completamente loca, y lo seguia estando. De un salto se puso de pie y la tomo entre sus manos _-tendra su perfume?- _penso y sonrio en sus adentros ya que al verla y pensar lo que penso, hizo que volviera un poquito la obsesionada Helga de hace un par de años atras...

_-Arnold mi amor, que dichoso el destino por ponernos juntos en este trabajo. Creo que es un regalo del destino.. quiero decirte que te amo, pero no quiero que pienses que es el calor del momento... quiero acercarme a ti... pero si esta estupidez hace que me mires y te dea cuenta que realmente me importas lo voy a hacer con mas ganas quiero mostrarte que en mi corazon hay fuegos artificiales que estallan cuando estas cerca...-_

No pudo evitar no sonrojarse, no permitirse soñar un poco. Si acaso dicen que soñar es gratis, ella realmente le estaba sacando provecho... Con ambas manos mientras sostenia aquella gorrita azul levemente lo poso en su pecho y alli emitio un sonido, bueno un suspiro que aunque la oscuridad de su habitacion se privaba de ver el sonrojo en su rostro, la luna era su fiel testigo.

Arnold sin embargo estaba sumido en su computadora desde hace rato. Su vista no se alejaba de aquella pantalla, su sonrisa se perdia y sus ojos estaban perdidos y recorrian cada parrafo como si lo hubieran escrito con fuego... Sus ojos verdes, estaban cristalinos y no precisamente por el sueño, si no por aquel mail que realmente sorprendio a aquel cabeza de balon...

_" Querido Arnold_

_Como has estado? Espero que realmente bien. Te cuento que yo me encuentro igual de bien que tu. En la escuela tengo muchos amigos y a mi padre le va excelente con su trabajo. Creo que no podemos pedirle mas al cielo!_

_Quisiera que me cuentes como has estado y como han estado los demas. _

_Te extraño mucho amigo y tambien a toda la pandilla. Se que ha pasado un mes y pido disculpas por no haberte mandando una carta cuando llegue o al menos llamarte. Prometo visitarte pero no se cuando. No te enojes conmigo por favor._

_Quiero pedirte dos favores antes de despedirme..._

_El primero es que saludes a toda la pandilla de mi parte y que les deseo lo mejor para este ultimo año... Y el segundo favor es realmente especial, quiero que le digas a Helga que la quiero y estimo mucho y que su secreto siempre va a estar guardado conmigo.._

_No preguntes porque te lo escribo a ti, solo quiero que se lo informes. Puede ser?_

_Gracias.._

_Te escribire en cuanto pueda.. solo tenme paciencia si?_

_Te quiere_

_Lila_

_Pd: Te recuerdo que estas en buenas manos"_

Si, esa carta era de la misma Lila Sawyer. Arnold cuando vio su correo salto de un brinco y cerro su puerta para que nadie lo molestara. Solo le faltaba el cartelito en el picaporte que diga "no molestar" y estaba hecho.

En un momento se olvido todo lo ocurrido en la tarde al ver aquella misiva, se olvido del mundo y creo uno ficticio en el que estaban sumergidos su computadora y el.

Volvio a releer el mail, y siempre quedaban las ultimas palabras sumergidas en su mente " Estas en buenas manos" que querria decir la pelirroja con aquella frase?. Si, era obvio que no lo sabia pero no le importaba solo atesoro lo demas en aquellas lineas. Y siempre su forma tan linda de escribir, tan simple, tan Ella...

Al pensar que se estaba volviendo loco de releer una y otra vez aquel mail, solo cedio por fin al cansancio y volvio a la realidad. Cerro la ventana y acto seguido la computadora. Con peso en sus piernas, se puso de pie y al dirigirse a su cama lo vio.

Alli estuvo todo el tiempo observando como suspiraba como se ilusionaba por aquella joven que no estaba presente con el y ahora en su vida. Arnold por un momento se sintio observado por aquel material inerte por un lado y con un gran valor sentimental por el otro. Sonrio solo de pensar de que Helga lo iba a colgar de un arbol si no se lo devolvia y alli lo recordo _- mi gorra la tiene ella-_ sonrio, ya que sabia que era un hecho favor por favor. Al llegar al encuentro de aquel liston no dudo mucho y lo tomo entre sus manos. Sintio la suavidad, tambien lo gastado que estaba por los años que llevaba encima de la rubia. La nostalgia le surgio de repente y lo llevo a recordar algo que estaba muy escondido en su memoria...

Aquella linda niña rubia, empapada por la lluvia y totalmente cubierta de barro. Mirada triste y desolada... volvio a sonreir aun con mas fuerza... _- me gusta tu moño- _susurro por lo bajo, y volvio a mirar aquel liston...

Sin soltarlo, se acosto en la cama. Trato de buscarle alguna explicacion a lo que paso por su mente al recordar aquella escena de su niñez, pero no la encontro. Volvio su vista al techo de cristal de su habitacion, tratando de pensar porque estaba pensando en Helga ahora... y recordo la carta de Lila. _- Que secreto tendra Helga que solo Lila lo sabe?_- Si, aquello lo dejo pensando, mientras observaba las estrellas se dejo caer en el placer del sueño.

Al dia siguiente, con ojeras hasta el piso, la rubia dio un salto de su cama despues de tirar con fuerza el reloj despertador de su mesa de noche. Tomo un rapido baño y salio disparada para la puerta... pero antes. _-casi se me olvida-_ murmuro y tomo entre sus manos la gorra de Arnold. Con mucho cuidado la guardo entre sus cosas y salio hacia el comedor de su casa.

Alli se encontro con Miriam, que no pudo no notar la cara de su hija menor.

- Que sucede Helga, acaso dormiste tarde?

-porque lo preguntas Miriam?-con cierto enfado y mas a esa hora de la mañana-

-Por tus ojeras cielo?- tomandola del menton

- Tanto se nota?-se despega del toque y se dirige al espejo- Si, y bastante- suspira-

- Toma- acercandole un lapiz a su hija- ponte esto

- Y que es?- lo toma y observa la etiqueta "corrector de ojeras"- Creo que ayudara no?- le sonrie

- Si querida

La rubia tomo el lapiz, y como uan experta se empezo a pasar por debajo de los ojos cerca de los pomulos. Helga dudo en hablar con su padre con respecto al trabajo con Arnold ya que seria nefasto para Bob que una chica de 17 años se quede a dormir en la casa de un muchacho "Eso no lo hace una Pataki" penso, y tenia razon Bob actuaria de esa forma. Entonces como ultimo recurso estaria su madre. Deberia hablar con ella urgente ya que todo comenzaria este fin de semana y no deberia atrazar mas los planes. Terminando de ponerse el maquillaje magico de las ojeras, se acerco a Miriam para devolverselo y decidio que en ese momento y lugar era el indicado

- Miriam necesito decirte algo...- regresandole el lapiz- es sobre la escuela

- Helga si me vas a decir sobre tu amigo Shortman por mi no hay problema

Totalmente sorprendida y con la boca llegando hasta el piso pidio a miriam una explicacion

- Tranquila Helga. Tu maestro llamo y nos aviso del asunto- tomandola de los hombros- tienes suerte que atendi yo y no fue Bob- le guiña el ojo

-La tengo?-suspira- mama no quiero que pienses que...

- No Helga yo no pienso nada. Ademas- tomando un jugo de naranja- ya tengo un chivo expiatorio para con tu padre- Helga confundida le hizo una seña como diciendo que lo diga de una vez- Bueno, le dire que te toco con phoebe si? Ya, deja de tener esa cara de preocupacion.

-Bueno Miriam creo que me has ganado de antemano- sonrie dulce- gracias

- De nada Helga, ademas de tu madre- la toma de las manos- soy tu amiga

- Lo se- se sonroja al recibir aquel cariño. No le gustaria desprenderse pero debe ir a la escuela- Debo irme..

-Si..-le da su almuerzo- toma

- Gracias mama

Con una sonrisa salio de su casa. Todo iba saliendo relativamente bien, penso. Esta vez decidio ir caminando, no quiso tomar el autobus aunque todavia hacia mucho frio, decidio disfrutar el aroma unico que hay en las mañanas.

En su mente solo se perdia en los recuerdos de la tarde anterior, se sentia tan llena de vigor, tan llena de vida, era feliz pensando en aquello. Pero su vision se nublo al recordar que el rubio no sentia lo mismo. Que en la vida de Arnold no habia nadie mas importante que la señorita perfeccion y que aunque ella ya no estaba en la ciudad siempre su recuerdo estaba presente en cualquier conversacion, en cualquier chiste, en cualquiera de sus compañeros de la pandilla y si, lo que mas le molestaba era que este presente en su amado cabeza de balon. Pero no podia evitar nada, el la habia elegido a ella como su mejor amiga, ella era su pañuelo de lagrimas. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que la rubia siempre estuvo en los momentos en los cuales Arnold se sentia realmente solo o necesitaba de alguien. Su presencia se hizo notar algunas veces pero en otras, era mejor conservara clandestinidad de sus actos.

El ultimo dia en el que se vieron ambos chicos lo tiene fresco en su cabeza. En el cual ella lo abandono asi porque si y se marcho de Hillwood, ella lo vio todo. Pero no interfirio, mas alla de que le haya dolido verlo a su amado de aquella forma por la señorita perfeccion no quiso entrometerse. Cuando él lloraba, ella lo hacia, sin lagrimas pero su alma sufria con el.

Tantos pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados no percibio que ya estaba llegando a territorios de la escuela. Sintio un gran peso sobre su pecho al pensar todo recuerdo que llegaba a su mente, pero, para no ser abordada con preguntas de solamentr gente entrometida como decia ella, cambio su semblante a uno mas pacifico, mas normal.

Su amiga Phoebe la vio y se acerco corriendo a ella, sin notar ninguna extrañeza en su actitud.

-Helga como estas?- agitando su brazo

-Bien un poco agotada- suspiro

-Se nota que no dormiste nada o no es asi?

- Sabia que no iba a funcionar- bajando su cabeza y echando un bufido

- Que cosa?- intentando encontrar el rostro de su amiga entre su cabello

- Resulta que Miriam me dio un lapiz para ocultar las ojeras pero creo que no funciono

- No es eso- la rubia se volvio para mirarla- es solo tu tono de voz

- Que tiene?

- Te noto cansada, fatigada... triste?

-No! Como dices?- sonriendo- estoy muy bien- doblando ambos brazos como mostrando sus musculos

- Como tu digas Helga...- rie timidamente

Gerald y Arnold estaban junto al casillero del primero hablando de los ultimos detalles sobre la mudanza a la residencia Lloyd..

- Cuantos mayordomos tiene?- pregunta Arnold sorprendido

- Tiene 15- un poco cansado- Viejo que sucede?, Te dije como 20 veces lo mismo

- En verdad?- se rasca la nuca- no creo que fueron tantas

- Si lo fueron- cierra con fuerza su casillero- seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Si porque no lo estaria?

- Se que una carta de la mismisima Lila no te tendria que poner asi porque realemente Viejo creo que a estas alturas me estarias repitiendo una y otra vez el contenido pero...-recuerda algo y lo mira asustado- no! Seguro que Helga te amenazo y va a querer que todos los fines de semana le laves los pies... puaj! Eso seria repugnante- fingiendo escalofrios

- No Gerald- mirandolo con fastidio- justamente estaba pensando en ella

- Como!- choca sus espaldas con los casilleros- Tu? Pensando en Helga G. Pataki?

- Si, pero es raro...- tonandose del menton- creo que te contare

- Que cosa viejo ya me asustas...- mirandolo asustado

-Bueno pero no hagas un escandalo por favor. Podria ser?

- Si..como digas...

- Ayer pase la tarde con ella...

Bien eso si que dejo perplejo a Gerald pero como buen amigo que era, dejo que continue con su relato mientras iban con rumbo al salon de clases.

Helga sin embargo venia con su amiga hablando de la misma tarde. Phoebe estaba contenta, creia que aquel trabajo ridiculo del maestro era una bendicion para que su mejor amiga pasara mas tiempo con el rubio de sus desvelos. Sin dejar de escuchar ni una palabra de su amiga que parecia estar metida en un sueño, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del aula.

- Entonces tienes su gorra?

-Si amiga, al terminar las clases pienso devolversela-hablando lo mas bajo posible

- Si es lo correcto, pero crees que te devolvera tu liston?- pregunta por lo bajo y sonriendo sabiendo la respuesta...

- Claro o si no lo aplastare como a un sapo- haciendo el ademan con ambas manos

- Lo que digas Helga- rodando los ojos pero la rubia se adelanta, antes de que tome el picaporte

- Oye Phoebs...- tomandola del brazo antes de ingresar al aula- esta conversacion nunca paso

- Olvidando- guiñandole el ojo

Las amigas ingresaron al aula con una sonrisa en sus rostros jovenes. Sin embargo habia un rubio que se moria por volver a ver a su amiga. Ni el lo sabia, pero le agrado estar con ella ayer. Desde que vio su cuerpo pasar por el umbral de la puerta no la dejo de mirar ni por un instante. Aquel jean negro que marcaba con delicadeza su figura, un buzo rosa que imitaba tal cual el color de sus labios, las zapatillas converse del mismo color que emanaban comodidad ante todo y su pelo, aquel pelo que brillaba a la luz del sol, aquel rubio unico, realmente era unico en su especie. Pero, todo eso se le ocurrio a el? Porque se detuvo a fijarse en cada detalle de aquella joven?. Penso que fue el calor del momento... Oh! Esa frase era tetrica, con solo pensar en aquel dia lo hizo marear de pronto. Pero una bola de papel, lo hizo reaccionar.

-Buen dia Cabeza de balon!- decia una rubia muy alegre a su lado

- Buen dia Helga- correspondiendole la sonrisa- tengo algo que te pertenece...

-No!- grita llamando la atencion de algunos que inmediatamente volvio a lo que hacian- aqui no Arnold... sera mejor que me lo des en la salida, pero...- sacando de su mochila su gorra- toma...

- Gracias..-mirando a su alrededor- aprovechaste no?

- Si..- rie sonrojada- pero shh que nadie se dio cuenta.

Shortman observo aquel sonrojo y no lo paso por alto. Se sintio bien por el hecho de hacer que aquella rubia se pusiera de todos colores ante sus ojos. Era lindo verla asi y no agresiva. Y alli lo recordo. Se quedo observando a la joven que tambien lo miraba con interrogacion. Entonces decidio sacarla de dudas...

- Helga ademas de darte.. bueno ya sabes no? Quiero hablarte de otra cosa puede ser?

-Si claro- _oh! Que sera ese misterio que esconden tus ojos... oh no! Sera que te arrepentiste de hacer el trabajo conmigo...? Querras... hablar de Lila? No.. no podrebsoportarlo... que me diras... oh no, quieres que te responda... bueno.. ahi voy-_dime cabeza de balon, de que quieres hablar?- con voz arrogante, como si no le importara

-Si... luego lo sabras

Ya en el almuerzo, Helga decidio sentase con Phoebe junto a su demas amigas de la Ps 118. Mucho de ellas no habia que decir no. Cada una tuvo un cambio hormonal favorable, ademas que todas eran fanaticas del alisado. Ninguna tenia rulos. Y a la mayoria de las otras chicas las envidiaban, siempre eran el centro de conversacion de alguna de las chicas de los demas grados. Sin embargo, quien se llevaba todos los aplausos era nuestra Helga. En aquellos años, se transformo en una hermosura de chica, mas aun por encima de Rhonda La princesa Lloyd. Y eso tambien era notorio para los jovencitos de la escuela. Pataki se canso de rechazar invitaciones al cine o a comer, ella no seria presa facil, ademas... ella solo queria que un solo chico en todo el maldito colegio la invitara a salir. Tambien, Lila era una chica bonita, pero no le llegaba a los talones... los papeles se invirtieron completamente..

Las chicas siempre son populares, pero mas lo eran para sus compañeros...

-Creo que esa chica debe ser facil...- decia un jovencito de primer año que se acercaba a la pandilla de chicos junto a dos jovenes mas

- De quien hablas de Rhonda Lloyd?- cuestiono Gerald

-Si la rubia de ojos azules se llama Rhonda... pues...

- Hablas de...-traga saliva- la de jeans negros?

- Si.. que tiene?

- Que si quieres permanecer vivo.. solo te recomiendo que no te acerques- decia un joven y apuesto Sid con cara de pocos amigos

- Crees que no tengo oportunidad?- fulminando al chico con la mirada- ya lo veras...

Dejando su bandeja en la mesa y sin pensarlo, se dirigio a la mesa donde las chicas disfrutaban su alnuerzo..

Mientras en la mesa de los chicos, estaban preparandose y observando algun movimiento de mas que haga el joven..

Hablando de chicos, de peliculas o tambien del super trabajo final, no reaccionaban que tendrian un visitante.. bueno hasta que Nadine se percato y reacciono...

- Podemos ayudarte?- cuestiono

- Si... pero- mirando a Helga- creo que ella lo puede lograr

Helga lo vio y empezo a reir a carcajadas por sus adentros, pero, decidio saber solo por curiosidad que era lo que queria aquel jovencito. Se puso se pie y se acerco de forma seductora, llegando hasta el.

- Que quieres conmigo?-cuestiono Helga divertida

- Yo?...- volteo a ver la cara de preocupacion se todos los demas. Sonrio y les guiño el ojo- quisiera saber si podria ofrecerte un regalo...

- Un regalo?- mirando a las chicas divertida- se puede saber que es...

Un silencio invadio el lugar. Algunos se quedaron con la boca abierta, otros se reian por lo bajo... Pero cierto rubio no pudo dejar de mirarlos, no entendia porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, sintio una opresion en el pecho y eso lo hizo reaccionar. Se puso de pie, dejo su charola y empezo a caminar hacia donde estaba el espectaculo... Si ese chico estaba besando a Helga de una manera apasionada que aunque quisiera safarse no lo conseguia. Ese joven la rodeo tan fuerte en sus brazos que se sentia en una carcel realmente. Encerrada en su prision, la rubia pudo abrir los ojos y logro ver algo que no esperaba, bueno, creo que nunca lo espero. Arnold parado al lado de ellos, con la mirada perdida, fria como hielo... mirando suelo, sin notar nada mas que molestia...

En un segundo, el rubio logro separar de la prision de la rubia haciendo que ella se caiga de espaldas al suelo. Al notar aquello, el chico pervertido tomo el brazo de Arnold pero para su desgracia reaciono tarde. Ya que apenas volteo el rubio lo sacudio de una trompada que lo dejo casi inconciente en el piso. Gerald y Phoebe que eran los mas sorprendidos de los presentes, no podian dejar de mirar a Arnold y en su sorprendente actitud.

La rubia se logro incorporar y se acerco al rubio sujetandolo fuerte, haciendo que voltee y asi tenerlo frente a frente para por lo menos conseguir una buena explicacion.

-Arnold que te sucede- tomandolo del rostro porque no lo miraba- porque actuaste asi cabeza de balon?

- Solo...- baja la mirada- queria defenderte, disculpame...

Solo llego a decir eso porque la voz de un hombre se hizo presente en la cafeteria...

-Shortman... tendria el honor de acompañarme...

Le dirigio una ultima mirada a helga acompañada de una sonrisa, y con la cabeza gacha siguio a aquel hombre...

Si, realmente le habia sorprendido bastante esa actitud, y no solo a ella si no a todos sus compañeros, aquel Arnold era diferente, en ese sentido... Y con mas razon a Helga le intrigaba

Bueno! Aca les dejo el tercer capitulo un poco corto pero pronto regresare con el siguiente! Gracias por sus reviews y ahora voy a empezar a contestar cada uno

Sweet-sol: me alegro que te este gustando y si Lila aparecera no tan lejitos pero aparece! Hoy en forma de carta.. pero te dejo con el suspenso! Espero que te guste eate capitulo!

MarHelga: Gracias lor tomarte tu tiempo de leer mi historia! Espero que este capitulo te guste! Y tmb espero la actualizacion de tu fic!

Romiih; que bueno que te gusto! Ojala que este tambien sea de tu agrado :)

2: gracias por tu review! Aca estoy actualizando espero que te tomes tu tiempo para leerlo :) gracias

Agradezco mucho sus reviews! Y espero tmb que les guste este Cap! Siempre aparecere en alguna de sus historias dejando un lindo review dandole mis animos para que continuen! Gracias a los lectores ! Espero que tengan una linda semana

Viviigeraldine


	4. Encuentros Confusos

Capitulo 4: Encuentros confusos

Un cuadro de las calles de venecia, era lo unico colorido de aquella habitacion blanca. No habia plantas, ni tampoco estaba la bandera de la escuela. Los rayos del sol llegaban a ingresar con aquel color amarillo brillante, pero ni aun eso funcionaba. Claramente era una habitacion totalmente de fria de aspecto y ambiente. Tamborileando los dedos contra el escritorio ahi estaba el. El valiente?. Se podria decir, aunque nadie entendia porque ese cambio de actitud.

Con una soberbia mirada hacia la ventana, pensando que castigo podria darle a aquel joven con cabeza de balon, estaba el director que no era otro que Wartz. Abrumado y aburrido, Arnold seguia moviendo sus dedos en el escritorio con una actitud de, rebeldia?, aburrimiento tal vez? Quien sabia... Solo sabia que hace un par de minutos atras paso de ser un ser totalmente leal, compañero, confiable a uno con una actitud fuera de sí, segado por la ira. Si, asi se le podria llamar. La ira de ver a Helga entre los labios y brazos de otro? Si... Y porque?. Eso si que no lo sabia, pero si se presentaba de nuevo la oportunidad de ver a esa joven siendo humillada por otro joven frente a sus narices. No iba a pensarlo dos veces... Eso suponia él, ya que penso que alguien con dos dedos de frente no lo haria de nuevo.

- Sabe porque estamos aqui Señor Shortman?- las palabras del director hicieron que detuviera su ritmo con los dedos y levantara la mirada

-Si señor Wartz...- sin titubear, si enfrento a ese joven lo haria con el hombre tambien no?. Bueno esta vez sin golpearlo

- Bien... antes de darle su castigo- tomando asiento en su escritorio- quisiera saber porque tuvo la necesidad de golpear a ese joven

- Bien pues...- Justo en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. El director se asomo, y al ver por el reflejo de quien se trataba solo admitio su ingreso. Al voltear, solo sintio verguenza como que no tenia las agallas de verla alli, parada con su rostro lleno de confusion por sobre aquel acto tan cruel que protagonizo por primera vez en su vida. En camara lenta la vio avanzar, sin quitar sus ojos azules de los suyos. Tomo asiento a su lado. No sabia que le estaba diciendo el director, pero al llamarlo, se dio cuenta de que lo pondrian al tanto.

- Shortman?

-Si señor?- dejando de mirar a Helga para dirigir su vista a Wartz

- La señorita Pataki se hizo presente para contar su version de los hechos. Y despues quiero que usted- señalando al rubio quien miro su dedo apuntador- me cuenta la otra version. Esta bien?

Asintio con la cabeza, sin decir ni una palabra. Al recibir la seña para que comenzara, la rubia comenzo con su version de los hechos. Arnold la observaba detenidamente, perdido. Intentando saber porque reacciono asi. Bueno, si, defendio a su amiga.. Pero el no era el que decia que era mejor solucionar las cosas hablando? Que hubiera hecho si a Lila le hubieran plantado un beso como lo hicieron con Pataki?. Lo soportaria?, reaccionaria de la misma manera?

Y asi ciertas preguntas inundaban su mente, mientras que veia como la rubia movia los labios contando lo sucedido. Trato de escucharla pero su mirada se poso en un pajaro que estaba tendido en uno de los postes de luz que habia en la calle. No sabia en que momento se perdio. Pasados un par de minutos volteo su mirada a aquella joven de ojos azules, mirandolo confundida, medio perdida, y sin hablar... Cuando lo noto cambio su semblante a uno mas palido.

-Por fin nos honrra con su presencia despues de haber vuelto de viaje con su cerebro, verdad Shortman?

-Dis..disculpe Director Wartz- un poco apenado, sobandose el cuello. Sin dejar de relojear por unos instantes a la joven a su lado-

- Muy bien, tomando en cuenta la version de Helga creo que no hay nada que hablar jovencito

- Entonces?- tragando saliva preocupado-

- Sere menos severo con la sancion- tomando el acta- solamente seran dos dias de suspension, y tambien tendre compasion y no pondre el incidente en su historia academica ya que fue la primera vez en la cual le llame la atencion Shortman

- Muchas gracias Señor yo...- interrumpido por el director que siguio su planteo

- Pero, si vuelve a ocurrir algun incidente por el estilo y usted esta involucrado no tendre quien quiebre mi voluntad... entendido?- mirando a amboa chicos

- Si señor- dicen a coro

- Bien pueden retirarse a su clase- ambos se pusieron de pie. Arnold como buen caballero dejo pasar a Helga primero por entre las sillas, quien, notar aquel acto de caballerosidad no pudo evitar sonreir, sin dejar de notar su rostro. Arnold la siguio y ni siquiera penso en mirar atras, pero...- Ah Shortman...- el joven voltea y la rubia permanece en el lugar tomando con su mano en la perilla- No tiene que agradecerme, agradezcale a Pataki quien fue la que me explico como fueron los hechos- Shortman no entendio, y le sonrio al director de manera gentil. Al regresar su vista hacia la puerta pudo notar que Helga ya habia salido.

Cerro la puerta y la visualizo no muy lejos de el, pero caminando ligero. Como pudo ser tan idiota de no escuchar lo que le habia dicho. Ahora era comun de el distraerse?. Corrio hasta llegar a su lado. Al sentirlo la rubia empezo a caminar mas rapido hacia el aula, pero algo que ella no supo ver, fue alguien la sujeto del brazo. Al alzar la vista choco con Arnold, quien lo miraba extrañado pero firme en su vision. Ella no quiso mostrar rudeza, pero era algo superior a ella.

- Que te sucede Cabeza de Balon?- mirando su brazo- sueltame

- Que fue lo que le dijiste al director?- sin soltar su brazo acercandola a el solo unos centimetros

-Le conte lo que paso Arnold que mas?- queriendo escapar pero el rubio no la soltaba del brazo

- Por favor dime...- bajando la cabeza- no entiendo porque actue asi... solo reaccione

Por eso nada mas hizo eso? Solo por reaccion?. Creo que a Helga mucho no le gustaron esas palabras, penso que lo hizo porque sentia algo de cariño a su persona y tomo coraje como cualquier principe y hizo lo que pudo para rescatar a su adorada princesa. Pero no el estupido Cabeza de balon lo hizo por impulso?. Si, ahora si estaba furiosa

- Y porque reaccionaste asi?- soltando su agarre- acaso piensas que necesitaba tu ayuda?

- No pero quise defenderte- clavando sus orbes verdes en sus ojos.

Bien, creo que lo penso la rubia hace dos segundos atras, lo hizo bolita y lo mando de una patada en la basura. Inmobil, cambio su semblante a uno mas sereno pero sin perder lo poco de respeto que tenia. Suspiro bien profundo, cerrando los ojos por un momento...

_-Dios me defendio que hermoso que se siente ser defendida por la persona que amas. Tonta de mi que penso que solo lo hizo por un impulso no?. Arnold mi amado, mi vida, mi mundo. Como no pude ver que ese acto fue un paso mas para poder acercarme a ti. Te estas dando cuenta de que existo. De que existo como una amiga al menos. Desde hace un tiempo ya. No me ves como la abusona, me das esperanza... pero no debo confiarme... ya que tu corazon tiene dueña, no esta presente...pero para ti lo esta siempre..._-

- Esta bien.. Gracias- bajo la mirada al piso teniendo en cuenta las ultimas palabras en su pensamiento- aunque no lo necesitaba

- Porque lo dices? Acaso no te diste cuenta o que Helga? Te beso!- dijo sacudiendola pensando que no habi caido en la situacion

- Si Cabezon!- deteniendolo sujetando de sus brazos- si me di cuenta- Suspiro- bien, te dire lo que le dije si?

-Bien.. te escucho- dijo medio emocionado por sus palabras

-Dije que aquel joven me beso y me toco el trasero- largo por fin

- Que?- retrocediendo por tal sorpresa- y te creyo?

- Si!- golpeando la cabeza del rubio como si fuera una puerta- Hola? Arnold estas ahi? Hello!

- Bueno bueno si si ya!- dijo algo molesto

- No te enojes- rie sinica- fue divertido verlo a el y verte a ti tan ido jajaja

- Bueno me entretuve pensando en...

- En que cabeza de balon?- esperando respuesta con ambas manos como jarras en la cintura

No le iba a decir que se perdio en su boca que se movia ni tampoco en aquel pajaro del poste de luz. Se le ocurrio lo que le vino a la mente, pero en que no iba a ser de muy provecho para la rubia

- En lila...- suspira rendido- estaba pensando en ella

- Bien...- tratando de no mostrar debilidad- de acuerdo... ire llendo al aula...

No puedo evitar sentir cierto dolor en su pecho y en todo su cuerpo al escuchar ese bendito nombre una vez mas de la boca de su amado. Fue un fuego, solo desespero y quiso salir de ahi sin importar que sucediera despues. Pero pareceria que el destino estaba empecinado en cortarle la existencia o no?

Arnold la siguio muy de cerca, ya que era obvio que compartian el mismo salon. Antes de tomar el picaporte sono el timbre que estaba encima de ellos. Tal fue el susto que la rubia salto de miedo dando vuelta completa hasta quedar de espalda a uno de los casilleros. No se si fue el destino, las ganas de entrar tomar sus cosas e irse a su casa o tratar se evitar la cara de su amado cabezon. Pero paso. En ese susto, no noto que su mano derecha habia tomado contacto con la camisa de Arnold. Justo en ese momento la puerta de su aula de abrio y los primeros en salir quedaron boquiabiertos con la escena, un tanto confundidos pero aun asi, tenian que cerrar la boca antes de que el rio de baba se colapsara y formara un rio en medio del corredor.

Helga estaba sin habla y petrificada ya que cualquier movimiento resultaria fatal. Arnold sin embargo estaba rojo de verguenza, pero como ese dia ya su imaginacion volaba, tambien volo en aquella situacion...

Loa ultimos espectadores salieron del aula, sin darse cuenta de la situacion, pero al reaccionar no pudieron estar igual de sorprendidos que los demas compañeros. Helga estaba apoyada contra el casillero sujetando la parte del cuello de la camisa de Arnold y parecia que ella lo habia atraido a esa posicion. El rubio tenia una mano al lado de la cabeza de ella, como sujetando al casillero para que no se cayera. En cambio su otra mano era la mas comprometida ya que sostenia firmemente la cintura de la rubia, dejando en los demas un aire dominador. Otra cosa que llamo la atencion, fue la cercania de ambos rubios. Tan cerca y peligrosamente hablando, que podian sentir la respiracion del otro. Si alguno de los dos movia un musculo, sus labios se encontrarian otra vez despues de tanto tiempo..

Phoebe quien vio a su amiga muy comprometida se acerco a ambos, sin decir ni una palabra. Quito la mano de Arnold de la cintura de Helga antes de que ella fuera a golpearlo. Gerald imito su actitud y alejo al rubio del rostro de la joven. Habian pasado varios minutos y ninguno se inmuto de que estaban asi. Que no solo fueron en centro de atencion de sus compañeros, si no tambien, de los que pasaban por aquel pasillo.

La oriental y el moreno intercambiaron miradas complices, pero a la vez confusas. Bueno, Phoebe sabia de los sentimientos de la rubia, pero quien pensaria que Arnold querria "suicidarse" de aquel forma, atreviendose a estar tan cerca de la chica ex uniceja

Gerald, sin soltar de los hombros a su amigo, lo condujo hasta la salida. La sorpresa que se llevo fue enorme que no entendia porque Arnold no reaccionaba. Penso que estaba muy shockeado de haber estado cerca de Pataki? No. Entonces, porque el rubio con cabeza de balon no emitia ni un sonido desde que salieron de la escuela.

Bastante preocupado por no entender semejante escena, se detuvo a un par de calles del lugar donde ocurrio el gran escandalo. Sento a su amigo en una banca que habia alli, y trato de enderesarlo para que le de una muy buena explicacion de aquella escena "traumatica" para el.

-Viejo... no entiendo- caminando frente a el de un lado al otro con la mano en la cabeza- me podrias explicar que fue eso?

Arnold permanecio en silencio durante 10 minutos. Gerald preguntaba una y otra vez lo mismo, intentando obtener una respuesta. Pero no la conseguia. Penso que debia hacer, dando vueltas, sentado, parado... Hasta que se le ocurrio "despertarlo"

-Que... -tomandose del rostro por la golpiza que le propino su amigo- que haces Gerald?

-Que hago?- agachandose llegando a la altura de el- porque no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste hace un rato?

Tomo un poco de aire y puso a trabajar su mente, como hoy en todo el santo y bendito dia. Miro a su amigo, y pudo observar la cara de preocupacion en sus ojos. Largo el aire de sus pulmones y le conto a su amigo como paso aquella situacion embarazosa que sucedio en la escuela.

Si, la cara de Gerald era de muchas maneras. Primero era de sorpresa, luego dd entendimiento, luego de frustracion, luego de miedo. Pero mas alla de las caras, el que hablaba era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Asi que era mejor escucharlo, antes que sentenciarlo. Aun...

-Tu tienes conciencia de que Helga va a matarte?- pregunto algo confundido por la historia

-No. Fue un accidente. Yo no creo que se enoje... creo que empezara a evitarme

-Si y eso no es bueno viejo- notando la reaccion de confundido de su amigo cabezon le contesto rapido- Y si, piensa. El fin de semana la van a tener que compartir juntos, tienes idea de lo que va a costar?

A un par de cuadras se juntaban dos amigas de toda la vida. Caminaban sin soltar palabra alguna. La mas "cuerda" de las dos observaba a la otra con cara de preocupacion, observando sus movimientos, su pelo rubio cayendo como cascada por su cara. La tipica actitud de poner las manos en los bolsillos como signo de despreocupacion, sin embargo no lo estaba.

Debajo de aquella mirada caida se encontraba Helga, palida, sin palabras, realmente no habia explicacion alguna. Todavia siente el corazon latir con fuerza, al pensar en aquella situacion solamente hacia que su respiracion de dificulte, que sus sentidos se vuelvan mas agudos. Sentia aquel calor, aquel olor de su perfume... Pero sabia que deberia dar algun tipo de explicacion, ya que la mirada de su amiga le daba punzadas en su cuello, no podia soportarlo mas

-La verdad que no lo entiendo- se animo a decir sin detener su marcha ni su postura- no entiendo como fue que...

-Que terminaste en aquella posicion con Arnold?- sonrie maleficamente sin que la rubia la vea

- Si Phoebs, es que fue... tan confuso

- Bueno pero... eso es bueno...no?

Helga detuvo su marcha, su amiga la imito sin saber cual era su razon. La rubia saco las manos de sus bolsillos y se acomodo el pelo en forma de cola de caballo, sin perder la mirada al frente.

-Si, pero no amiga...- volteo a mirarla- solo me asuste por el timbre y del salto tome a Arnold y bueno... quedamos asi- diciendo con suma tranquilidad con los ojos abiertos. Llamando la atencion de su amiga

- Bendito timbre no?- queriendo sacar alguna sonrisa de su amiga, aunque penso que no habia medido sus palabras

- No! No lo fue... esto se esta llendo de las manos.. Como lo voy a volver a mirar a los ojos?

- Tranquila Helga- despacio se acerco mas a ella- tu lo conoces. Creo que no va a pensar mal de aquella escena, al contrario..- empezando la marcha, la rubiaa siguio- puede ser que hasta te pueda a llegar a pedir perdon, sabiendo que no hizo nada.

- Tienes razon- sonriendo de lado- es tonto, es un estupido cabeza de balon...

- Como digas Helga...- suspiro tranquila

Al fin de cuentas, Helga pudo controlar aquel momento de debilidad. Bueno "controlar" en el sentido de no haberle comido la boca al rubio como un leon al asecho de su presa. Pensar que Arnold se hubiera aprovechado, era imposible, ya que ella sabia muy bien de que él es un caballero, y mas pasan los años y mas lo es. Eso la derretia mas, pero solo lo demostraba en la plena oscuridad.

Doblando en la esquina de la casa Pataki, Phoebe se despidio de su amiga porque tenia que terminar de arreglar sus cosas para su estadia anual en la casa de Sheena. A Helga le hubiera gustado trabajar con ella, ya que compartirian todos los fines de semana juntas. Volviendo sus manos a los bolsillos empezo a caminar hasta su hogar. Alli lo noto, un taxi y al lado del portaequipaje cuatro valijas. Con una confusion, bastante clara en su rostro mas clara que lo que mostraba hace horas, subio su portico pero no llego a tomar el picaporte ya que se sorprendio con la presencia de Bob en sus narices

-Que sucede Bob?- cortando su paso- porque tanto equipaje?

-Miriam no le avisaste a la niña?- grito y haciendo a un lado a la menor de los Pataki

Miriam salia con otras dos valijas aun mas grandes, aumentando tambien la sorpresa de la rubia.

-Oh Helga! Queria llamarte pero bueno. Tenias tu celular apagado- diciendole con la mirada que se corra asi llegaba al taxi-

- Bueno, estoy aqui- siguiendola y viendo el desfile de maletas a su paso- que significa todo esto?- abriendo los brazos girando cara vez que veia mas maletas.

- Ay Helga querida- la mira de reojo mientras acomoda sus maletas- gane un concurso por la radio y con tu padre nos iremos a un crucero. No te parece fantastico?

-No...no se.. que voy a hacer yo?-se toma la cabeza con ambas manos- oh no? Decime que Olga no me va a venir a cuidar?

-No Olga- responde Bob ya dentro del taxi- te quedaras tu a cargo de la casa. Asi que espero que cuides todo

- Yo?- señalandose a su pecho- estas seguro?

-Si niña ya eres toda una mujer y esto probara si eres responsable... aunque yo no tengo dudas- esto dijo por lo bajo para que no lo escuche.

- En cuanto volveran?- sobandose el brazo preocupada pero sintiendose libre

- Solo seran unos... seis meses, nada mas...

- Como?- casi cayendo de la impresion- tanto tiempo?

- Si- llegando su madre a ella- vamos a recorrer casi todo el mundo, sin contar que despues iremos a ver a Olga querida- la abraza- no te preocupes estaras bien!

- Y que comere Miriam? Pensaron como voy a vivir?

- Si niña- solto bob- Tienes mi tarjeta de credito, la empresa, la...caja fuerte- esto lo dijo despacio- en la mesa de la cocina estan las instrucciones.

- Ok... supongo

Su madre la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla. La rubia con una tremenda confusion en su rostro la observo y le dedico una sonrisa de lado, mientras le enjuagaba la lagrima que queria salir de su rostro. Bob observo la escena con ternura, pero no, el nunca lo va a demostrar.

Solo saco su mano por la ventanilla del auto a modo de despedida, a lo que Helga respondio con el mismo metodo. _-Este Bob Pataki no cambia mas. Cuando sera demostrativo con alguien que no sea Olgaa...-_

El Taxi tomo su marcha dejando a la rubia parada, tragando todo el humo del caño de escape, en el portico de su casa.

Entro, y cerro la puerta... Noto el silencio, noto la paz.. No lo pudo evitar. Lanzo un grito de jubilo que creo que todo Hillwood lo escucho...

Fue al estudio corriendo y encendio el equipo de musica a todo volumen. La cancion la conocia de memoria y por casualidad era una de las que mas le gustaba...

she's going out to forget they were together

_(Ella sale para olvidar que han estado juntos)_

all that time he was taking her for granted

_(Todo ese tiempo él lo daba por hecho)_

she wants to see if there's more

_(Ella queria saber si alli habia mas)_

than he gave she's looking for...

_(De lo que el le dio y que ella andaba buscando)_

Primero empezo por lo bajo... Se acerco al equipo de musica y empezo a cantarle tan suave como si fuera que aquel aparato tuviera vida propia... y porque no una cabeza de balon...

he calls her up

_(Él la llama)_

he's trippin on the phone now

_(El esta andando con el telefono ahora)_

he doesn't want her out there

_(El no la quiere afuera a ella)_

and alone now

_(Y ahora que esta solo)_

he knows she's movin it

_(El sabe que ella lo esta haciendo)_

knows she's using it

_(Sabe que ella lo esta usando)_

now he's losing it

_(Sabe que el la esta perdiendo)_

she don't care

_(Y a ella no le importa)_

Si, se saco un poco al escuchar esa parte de la cancion. Volvio a mirar al estereo, como si sus palabras lograrian hacer que cobre vida. Es como un suplica, pero tambien se vio reflejada con lo que seguia. Y eso hizo que voltee la vision y vea aquel sillon donde Bob se sentaba. Brinco como tigre y al dar un giro mirando al grabador empezo...

everybody put up your hands say

_(Que todo el mundo levante las manos, y diga)_

i don't wanna be in love, i don't wanna be in love

_(Yo no quiero estar enamorado. Yo no quiero estar enamorado)_

feel the beat now

_(Siente el ritmo ahora)_

if you've got nothing left say

_(Si a ti ya no te queda nada, di)_

i don't wanna be in love i don't wanna be in love

_(Yo no quiero estar enamorado. Yo no quiero estar enamorado)_

back it up now

_(Repitamoslo ahora)_

you've got a reason to live say

_(Tu tienes una razon para vivir)_

i don't wanna be in love i don't wanna be in love

_(Yo no quiero estar enamorado. Yo no quiero estar enamorado)_

feeling good now

_(Ahora te sientes bien)_

don't be afraid to get down say

_(No tengas miedo de salir, di)_

i don't wanna be in love I don't wanna be in love

_(Yo no quiero estar enamorado. Yo no quiero estar enamorado.)_

Sin salir de su posicion, tomo el control remoto del televisor simulando un microfono y a los trofeos de Olga, su publico. Se solto el pelo, ya que la cancion lo requeria y empezo a sacudirlo junto con su cabeza para ambos lados. Cuando la cancion volvio a sonar, visualizo su objetivo, aquel grabador...

he was always giving her attention

_(El siempre le dio su atencion)_

looking hard to find the things she mentioned

_(Esforzandose por encontrar las cosas que ella le decia)_

he was dedicated but most suckers hate it

_(El era dedicado, pero la mayoria de los tontos lo odian)_

that girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him

_(Esa chica estaba buena, pero ella no lo apreciaba...)_

she calls him up

_(Ella lo llama)_

she's tripping on the phone now

_(Ella esta andando con el telefono ahora)_

he had to get up

_(El tiene que levantarse)_

and he ain't comin home now

_(Y el no esta viniendo a casa ahora)_

he's tryin to forget her

_(El trata de olvidarla)_

that's how we come with him

_(Asi fue como llegamos a el)_

when he first met her

_(Cuando el la conocio por primera vez)_

when they first got together

_(Cuando ellos estuvieron juntos por primera vez)_

La rubia empezo de nuevo con la seduccion a un publico falso e invisible. Salto de un brinco de la silla y empezo a cantar de nuevo. No tenia gran afinacion, pero a ella nonle importaba. Se sentia feliz, por una vez en su vida iba a poder estar sola con todas las letras. Sin que nadie venga del trabajo de mal humor. Ni esperar que le tengan lista la cena, aun asi que tenga que comerla sin tener hambre.. Tenia tanta energia dentro de si, que no podia ocultarla tan facilmente. No le importaba ni los vecino, ni la policia. Hasta se puede decir que por un momento se olvido de aquel incidente con Arnold en la escuela. Bueno, no del todo. Creo que esta muestra de liberacion adolescente logro liberar sus tensiones en todo el dia. No pensaba, no reaccionaba, para ella solo estaba su equipo, aquel control remoto que simulaba un microfono y la gente ficticia... Reian y saltaba por todo el lugar, hasta se podria decir que tiro algun que otro trofeo pertenecientes a Olga. No le importaba si Bob la regañaba o no. Si total, Volverian en seis meses! Que alegria!

Llegaba la parte final, no se dejaria vencer. Solo era un tramo para descargarse totalmente...

we break up

_(Nosotros rompimos)_

it's something that we do now

_(Es algo que hacemos ahora)_

everyone has got to do it sometime

_(Todo el mundo debe hacerlo en algun momento)_

it's okay, let it go

_(Esta bien, dejalo ir)_

get out there and find someone

_(Sal por ahi, y encuentra a alguien)_

it's too late

_(Es demasiado tarde)_

to be trippin on the phone here

_(Para andar con el telefono ahora)_

get off the wire

_(Desconectate)_

you know everything is good here

_(Tu sabes que todo es bueno aqui)_

stop what you're doin

_(Deja de hacer lo que haces)_

you don't wanna ruin

_(Tu no lo querras desaprovehar)_

the chance that you got to

_(Es la oportunidad que tienes)_

find a new one

_(De hallar a alguien nuevo...)_

Estaba en su auge, se sentia poderosa y eso que no tenia nada. Siguio saltando hasta que el tema finalizo. Seguia girando en su eje, riendo como loca. Llego a sentir algo en su nuca, algo humedo y pegajoso, tambien lo sintio en su rostro. Ya que tanto fue su agite que totalmente estaba quedando rendida. El tema dio sus ultimos acordes y la rubia cayo rendida en el sillon. Con el mismo control, apago el equipo. Habia tanto ruido y estaba tan metida en intencificarlo que no oyo que golpeaban la puerta. Se acerco y por el agujero de la puerta pudo notar de quien se trataba. Bueno de quienes.

Abrio la puerta y empezo a reir al verlas alli. Con una caja de pizza y con gaseosas senpresentaron Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena y Patty...

- Supimos la noticia querida Helga- Rhonda, invitandose sola a ingresar- no queriamos que pases sola tu primera noche

- Quien les dijo si fue hace minutos?- haciendose a un lado para dejarlas entrar

- Lo escuche yo Helga...- decia totalmente apenada Sheena- espero que no te molestes

- No al contrario pero...

- No.. no digas nada- provoco la princesa Lloyd- estamos aqui para acompañarte y para pedirte una explicacion...

-E...ex..explicacion?- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Phoebe

-Si...-acercandose y señalandola con el dedo indice- quiero que me expliques. Bueno, que nos- haciendo ademanes con la otra mano- expliques que sucedio con Arnold hoy

Si, era de esperar aquella pregunta, pero un asi la tomo con sorpresa...

.

.

.

Holas gente! Como va? Aca les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero que les este gustando! Agradezco muchiiisimo sus reviews! Eso me motiva mas y mas para seguir, la verdad estoy muy contenta! Quiero seguir sintiendo su apoyo asi que espero su respuesta a este capitulo :) a los lectores anonimos, los animo a dejarme su opinion! Espero sus comentarios. Prontito subire el proximo capitulo. Espero que tengan una hermosa semana!

Viviigeraldine

Pd: Hey Arnold no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon!


	5. Recuerdos

Capitulo 5: Recuerdos

Los dias viernes eran un dia de fiesta para muchos jovenes que viven en la ciudad. Algunos aprovechaban en juntarse con amigos en sus casas, mientras otros hacian lo mismo pero buscaban refugio en alguno de esos lugares bailables, que no tenian otro fin, buscar algun beso robado o una cita de una sola noche.

Se sentia un tanto fria aquella noche, pero eso no les importo a las chicas que estaban dentro de la residencia Pataki. Botanas, botellas de refresco que iban variando su concistencia. Algunas estaban totalmente vacias rodando en la mesa y otras al cualquier movimiento o soplo de viento las haria caer, tomando la misma posicion. La pizza era la comida por eleccion de las chicas, las cajas vacias se apilaban a un lado del refrigerador.

La musica se elevo a volumenes altisimos, eso le daba mas impetu a la "fiesta" inprovosada en casa de Helga.. y eso que era Miercoles. Sus amigas y compañeras de curso se habian enterado de que la rubia se iba a quedar sola por mucho tiempo, y eso ameritaba a que de lugar la primera de tantas reuniones que iban a ocurrir. Eso a Helga no le molesto para nada, al contrario, le parecio bien. El hecho? El estupido trabajo final. Si aquel sorprendente y maravilloso trabajo.. Penso por un momento en aquella tarde, detuvo por momentos su contoneo ante la musica en su equipo, y sintio en su ser la respiracion agitada, el perfume de su pelo, sus ojos penetrantes posados en los azules de ella. ese momento en que no supo donde estaba, sintio que estaba frente a aquella escena. Al sentir sus mejillas calientes, cayo en la realidad de su hogar. No queria preguntas en ese momento, no queria pensar en aquel joven. Solo decidio perderse entre la musica del lugar.

La sala se convirtio en una verdadera sala de baile. Hicieron lugar corriendo los muebles y los trofeos de Olga. La musica estaba en su punto mas alto, las jovenes no paraban de danzar en aquel lugar, incluso Patty que al pasar los años tonifico su cuerpo y resalto su belleza, era de cuerpo ancho, pero el gimnasio hizo que cada parte de su cuerpo se hiciera notar aun mas.

Phoebe, quien estaba en la cocina sirviendo refrescos para las chicas danzantes, se asomo como una verdadera camarera y paso entre las jovenes dejando a un costado del televisor las bebidas para hidratarse.

Rhonda, quien estaba observando a las chicas mientras tomaba su refresco, se le ocurrio una magnifica idea. Supo que dentro de un mes habria un concurso de baile en la escuela. La consigna era seguir pasos de un video clip a la perfeccion. Sabia que iba a ser dificil convercerlas, pero con intentar no costaba nada...

- Chicas!- bajando el equipo repentinamente, haciendo que todas volteen- tengo una idea maravillosa, que creo que a ustedes les encantara!

- Escupelo ya Princesa! Me interrumpiste- bufo Helga, mientras se acercaba a su lado a beber algo

- Ok... bueno no creo que lo sepan pero va a haber un concurso de baile dentro de un mes y no se ustedes, pero quiero participar

- Eso suena genial Rhonda- afirmo Sheena entrelazando sus manos- con gusto te acompañare

- De eso se trata. No solo tiene que ser una, si no seisas concursantes en cada grupo

Helga no dudo en llamar la atencion de la disgustosa sorpresa ante las palabras de la princesa, asi que su bebida la termino dejando en toda la alfombra despues de haberla lanzado hasta por la nariz.

- Acaso estas demente niña?- dejando el resto de la bebida en la mesa y secandose los labios con su muñeca- Helga G. Pataki no sera una bailarina de poca monta y menos si es en frente de todo el maldito colegio

-Vamos Helga no creo que sea tan malo- replico Phoebe- animate

-No Phoebe, no quiero bailar... ademas- dijo jugando con sus dedos

- Que sucede helga?- animo Patty

- No se hacerlo... realmente no podre... es mucha presion

- Ni que lo digas querida Helga- tomandola del hombro- se que sera dificil, pero yo (subrayando el YO) te ayudare

- Oh entonces si es asi lo voy a poder lograr mas facil. Querida Rhonda te agradezco- dijo la rubia en un tono muy alto de sarcasmo- ni lo sueñes

- Por favor... nunca te pedi nada Helga- suplico Lloyd- hazlo por nosotras, tus amigas

Helga ahora si que estaba peor que antes. El trabajo, la suspension de Arnold, el momento embarazoso en la escuela, la salida de sus padres en ese sorpresivo viaje, realmente penso que era mucho para su adolescencia. Rió, sabiendo que no tenia otra opcion, sabia que despues de tantas suplicas iban a conseguir su objetivo, pero como siempre le gusto tener ese toque de maldad, decidio jugar con ellas un poco mas... sabia que iba a terminar accediendo, pero era divertido.

- Lo voy a pensar... feliz?- cambio su vision al resto- felices?

-Si!- corearon todas y fueron a su encuentro abrazandola. Esas muestras de afecto, la hacian cada dia mejor mujer. De un momento a otro, supo que aquellas chicas siempre estuvieron con ella en los momentos mas dificiles. Si alguien las molestaba, y por X razon Helga no estaba cerca, ellas se cuidaban mutuamente. La rubia siempre tuvo un afecto muy especial hacia Phoebe, pero al pasar los años, tambien entraron en aquel circulo las chicas presentes. Lila Sawyer, tambien lo era, pero en el ultimo tiempo en el que permanecio en Hillwood, la rubia Pataki trato de tomar distancia de ella... Claramente, por la misma razon de todos los benditos dias. Si se reunian, la rubia y la pelirroja solo se saludaban en el incio de la fiesta o encuentro de amigas, pero mas alla de eso, no cruzaban palabra.

A Lila, se costo ya que sabia claramente cuales eran las razones. Sabia que su presencia incomodaba a Helga desde la cabeza a los pies. Pero aunque trataba de no asistir, las demas jovencitas del grupo, terminaban convenciendola de ir. Todas menos Phoebe, no porque era una mala persona o Helga le decia algo para que ella no participara, al contrario, la asiatica solo lo hacia por respeto a su mejor amiga. No habia nadie que la reemplazara, por eso le era leal a la rubia.

- Bueno... basta de este momento empalagoso...- miro la hora eran las 23:30 de la noche- Chicas que continue la reunion!

Helga hizo a un lado a Rhonda y subio el estereo a todo volumen... Mirando a sus amigas con cierta melancolia.

.

.

Las nubes acompañadas de algunas estrellas hacian ver desde aquel techo una noche digna de contemplar. Pero entre esa noche habia un lindo liston rosa que se dibujaba entre aquel cielo. En la oscuridad de aquella habitacion, aquel objeto soltaba su luz propia ante la luna que era la unica testigo de aquellos pensamientos. No habia tocado su cena. Seguia tal cual como estaba desde que Phil, su abuelo, se la habia llevado a su habitacion. Pudo notar como su pequeño nieto tenia un rostro preocupado, perturbado mejor dicho. Le aconsejo que fuera a descansar. No era conveniente que el este entre las platicas de su grupo de inquilinos, no lo notaba del todo bien. Desde hace media hora que estaba en aquella posicion, sintiendo cada vez que lo necesitaba el tacto suave de aquel liston. Se sentia un maniatico, un total tarado. Tenia que admitir que aquel encuentro, por un breve momento, lo dejo sin aire.

Bajo su vista el objeto y contemplo la luna en completo silencio... Penso en Lila, en su amor de niñez, que con el tiempo crecio cada dia mas sin poder controlar sus emociones. Cerro sus ojos para poder imaginarla mejor...

Su cabello, su cuerpo, su boca, sus ojos... era su mujer ideal... Pero algo borro en su mente a la pequeña campesina por un momento.

Aquellos ojos color cielo- aquella mirada ruda y dulce, aquel olor a vainilla.. aquel cuerpo de diosa... aquella niña ruda que siempre trato de que su vida fuera un completo infierno...

Se sonrojo al imaginarla como mujer. Solo la veia como su compañera de clases, su archienemiga (por parte de la joven), pero al pasar los años y a la madurez, empezaron una linda amistad. No eran los mejores amigos pero mas alla de todo lo eran. Se puso de pie y camino hacia su computadora, dejando aquel liston debajo de su almohada. Prendio la maquina y empezo a escribir unas lineas para su amiga lejana, Lila.

El tenia muy en claro que ella queria que fuera la dueña de su corazon. Pero aquella rubia pudo en un momento quebrantar su decision.

Dejo caer su cabeza al teclado, acordandose de aquel trabajo final.

-Como pude tener tanta mala suerte- penso. Sin salir se aquella posicion, siguio pensando en que le va a deparar el futuro de aqui a fin de año. Faltaban exactamenfe casi 11 meses y todo tendria un final. Ya no tendria que verla, que escucharla, ni tampoco tenia obligacion de seguir teniendo algun contacto con ella despues de ingresar a la universidad... Sonrio al pensar en su futuro, era solo un sacrificio que debia pasar para poder seguir adelante.

Recobro su postura, y envio el mail. Pero habia algo en el que todavia le seguia dando vueltas... Porque motivo se perdia en su imaginacion cuando ella hablaba?. Sonrió, y sacudio su cabeza.

Se puso se pie y sin pensar se dirigio hacia el estante donde habia un poco de todo, entre libros y regalos habia fotos de su vida. Observo una en particular. Relata de hace un par de años, tenian 13 exactamente. La pandilla habia ido a la feria del Queso y pada guardar un lindo recuerdo se tomaron una foto justo en la entrada del lugar. En ella estaban todos los de la pandilla. De izquierda al centro se podia observar a Eugene, Stinky, Sid y Lorenzo junto con Sheena. En el centro estaba Gerald, Harold, Rhonda y Nadine. Y del centro al final de la foto estaban ubicados Curly, Lila, el mismo Arnold y Helga. Se tomo unos segundos para descifrar su rostro. Miro sus ojos azules a traves de la foto y pudo notar la alegria en su cara. No perdio cada detalle. Con gran detenimiento la observaba. - Es bonita..- susurro en sus adentros- y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo dejo de observarla llevando su completa atencion a su amor imposible, Lila...

Flashback ^#* * ^#^#& *!^#^#&!*!*#^&#* (!*#^&

- Creo que sera un lindo recuerdo- sonrio la joven peliroja de 13 lindos años- que te parece Helga?

-Una idiotez tremenda... pero en algo concuerdo contigo señorita perfecta- suspiro sin ganas la rubia-

- Ok! Entonces que no se diga mas! Esta imagen pasara a la historia- replico Lloyd

- Y como nos ubicamos?- Eugene dijo despues de tropezar con una roca- au! Estoy bien!

- Asi niño- lo tomo Sheena ayudandolo a levantarse- acomodate alli y trata de no caerte

Shenna con ayuda de Rhonda, acomodaron a los chicos para que los jovenes queden bien ante la camara. Despues de acomodarlos y ya saber donde irian cada una, hubo algo que no le gusto a la princesa Lloyd. Se acerco y tomo a Curly del brazo en intercambio su lugar y coloco a Helga a lo ultimo. La rubia se disgusto por fuera, pero por dentro estaba saltando como rana en un estanque.

- Porque me cambias Princesa?- reclamo la rubia siendo arrastrada a un lado xdl cabeza de balon- porque me dejas al lado de el?

- Alli te quedas Helga.. te ves adorable al lado de Arnold-

Si, definitivamente iba a matarla pero se contuvo al sentir aquel contacto. No pudo decir nada, ya que estaba todo dicho. Sutilmente el joven rubio tomo su mano para detener la ola sangrienta que se avecinaba. La joven Pataki, se sonrojo tanto que llamo la atencion de todos los presentes, pero por suerte no sabian cual era el motivo... excepto ella.

Cuando estaban todos listos, se aproximaron un poco para poder entrar a en el marco de la camara. Rhonda, amablemente le pidio a un joven que pasaba por alli que le hiciera el favor de tomar la fotografia y el con gusto acepto encantado. Cuando miraron todos a la camara, solo les bastaba esperar el flash y asi dejaban de posar como estatuas. Pero habia un acto entre ellos que solo 3 personas sabian que sucedia. Arnold, despues de las casi 50 fotos que se sacaron en el mismo lugar, seguia tomando con fuerza la mano de Helga. La rubia, al seguir sintiendo aquel contacto solo sonreia. El agarre entre ambos no se mostraba a la vista de la camara. Arnold tenia sus manos entrelazadas con Helga por detras de sus cuerpos...

Al finalizar todos volvieron su vista al joven agradeciendole el gesto de tener paciencia y tomarnos las fotos..

Sin mirar al cabezon, solo solto su agarre con delicadeza y le regalo una dulce sonrisa al voltear a verlo. El le correspondio y junto con Gerald se adelantaron a la feria.

Empezo a andar detras de ellos junto con los demas. Phoebe, tan leal como siempre camino a su lado. Llegando a su lado, Lila la miro muy alegremente y la rubia al verla tan feliz, sintio curiosidad y le lanzo la pregunta...- Te sucede algo Lila?- la pelirroja la llamo con su dedo indice indicandole que se acerque a ella para que nadie mas escuche.

Al escuchar aquellas simples palabras. Helga tranformo su rostro de color rosa a un rojo carmesi. Vio como Lila se alejaba alcanzando a Rhonda quien iba adelante con Sheena y Nadine. Toco su mejilla y sonrio en sus adentros. Su mejor amiga noto su cambio y pudo notar cuando Lila le dijo algo a su oido y se marcho. Llamandola de la misma manera que Lila, la tomo del brazo y le pregunto que le habia dicho para que la pusiera asi. Helga sonrio y le comento al oido lo que le habia dicho.

- Te dije que seria un lindo recuerdo... no solo para ti...- La asiatica estaba confundida, ya que creyo que se habia perdido de algo durante las fotos. Y tenia razon...

Fin de Flashback &&$* &#*!&^$^#&& *!&#^^#

Arnold comtemplo la foto y la llevo junto con el a su lecho, creo que ya era hora de descansar. Al acostarse, tomo el portaretratos y lo dejo en su viejo librero hacia donde tuviera una vista tenue para observarlo. Observo por enesima vez los rostros y volvio a detenerse en el mismo lugar. La observo mudo varios minutos, hasta que un brillo lo saco de su trance. Desde abajo de su almohada, se asomo el liston rosa de aquella niña... - Que rayos me sucede?- Dijo molestandose por sus actos. Enfadado y sorprendido, dejo rl liston rosa adelante de la foto y giro su cuerpo para evitar mirarla..

Restos de comida, vasos derramados por doquier de gaseosa Yahoo. Eran el panorama de aquella mañana en la casa Pataki. Entre aquel desastre se encontraban durmiendo un grupo de jovencitas... El telefono sonaba desde hace mas de 15 minutos y todavia nadie se atrevia a levantarse para atenderlo.

Helga desperto rodeada de comida y de chicas. Hubiera jurado que alli se habia organizado una sesion de lesbianismo puro. Rió por aquel pensamiento absurdo y despacio trato de incorporarse. Las 6 de la mañana daba el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. Pudo sentir el frio en su piel, mescla de madrugada con Yahoos bien heladas...

Al cabo de un rato volvio a sentir el telefono y reacciono. Se puso de pie en un salto y salio a atenderlo. Por un momento penso que era Olga, pero recordo que sus padres no estaban asi que saco de su mente aquella suposicion

- Helga creo que te tardaste en atender- respondio su madre- acaso estabas dormida?

- Si mama. Son las 6 am aqui...- bostezo- sucede algo?

- No solo queria saludarte porque se que iras al colegio

- Gracias Miriam... pero deja de preocuparte.. no incendiare la casa- suspiro cansada

- Lo se... Bob duerme y yo me preocupe por ti hija.. acaso esta mal?

- No, para nada... te agradezco...- volteo su vista al living y vio a Rhonda recien amanecida no pudo evitar no gritar- ahhhhhhh!

- Sucedio algo hija?- cuestiono la madre preocupada-

-No... solo que deje la ventana abierta y entro un gran insecto- dijo mientras le enseñaba su dedo del medio a la joven- ire a sacarlo madre. Hablame luego de la escuela

- Lo hare... ten cuidado- suspiro la madre mientras los ronquidos ds Bob se hacian mas fuerte

- Tu tambien hazlo...adios- suspiro aliviada al cortar la comunicacion

Con pasos agigantados se dirigio al living, donde todas estaban despiertas, menos Phoebe.

- Perdon no quise alterarte- dijo Lloyd con las ojeras por el piso- escuche ruidos y...

- Y me asustaste con tu pose de "El Grito" no?- contesto la rubia tratando de despertar a Phoebe

- Ay Helga no grites!- dijo Sheena tapandose con su brazo para que la luz no le de directamente al rostro- que hora es?

- Son las 6 y 10- logrando que su amiga logre despertar- como te sientes?

- Buen dia Helga- dijo la oriental- hoy es dia de escuela?

- Si niñas- dijo poniendose de pie- ire a tomarme un baño. La que quiera puede hacerlo

- Gracias- corearon todas

- Puedo usar tu baño de aqui- señalo Patty

- Claro! Cuando termine yo. Pueden usar el de mi habitacion tambien..- dirigiendose a las escaleras- las veo en un rato

A las 7:30 estaban en la parada de la casa de Helga con su peor cara de demacradas. La rubia les presto su mascara anti ojeras, ya que asi pensaron que las iban a disimular... Aunque por desgracia, solo funciono para ella y Nadine. El micro llego a su destino y todas las jovencitas subieron. Era obvio que se llevaban todas las miradas, pero Helga siempre transpasaba los limites.

Llegaron al fondo y ocuparon lugares. Sus compañeros notaron aquellas secuelas de diversion y se acercaron a ellas.

- Que les sucedio! Parecen fantasmas en pleno dia?- dijo Harold con cierta gracia en sus palabras

- Que te importa gordinflon? - largo Rhonda desganada- solo tuvimos una noche de chicas

- Pues... dejenme decirles que fue una alocada noche de chicas

- A que te refieres Helga?- cuestiono el moreno mirandola desafiante-

- Claro chico afro- se aproximo a el dandole cierto aire sexy a sus palabras. Haciendo sonrojar al chico- tuvimos una linda orgia de sexo salvaje lesbico..

- Queeee?- respondio haciendo que los demas chicos volteen al ver su rostro- Tu...tu tambien Phoebe?

- Si... obvio niño- continuo Helga- ella fue la mejor- dandole un beso en la mejilla-

-Dios! No puedo creerlo- agrego Sid

- Y yo no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas- respondio Patty- es obvio que Helga miente

- Entonces?- pregunto Stinky

- Tuvimos una reunion de chicas...tomamos bebidas y comimos pizza. Nada fuera de lo comun- resalto Phoebe mientras el autobus se detenia

Creo que la cara de las chicas no se comparaba con la cara del cabeza de balon en este momento. Estaba palido, con las ojeras que practicamente rosaban por el suelo. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta y lo miraron totalmente perdido. Mientras cierta rubia lo miraba preocupada.

- Viejo! Que tienes?- tomandolo del hombro acercandolo a la parte de atras- te ves realmente mal. Estuviste acaso con las chicas?

- Ni lo sueñes Gerald- fulmino Rhonda quien seguia poniendose maquillaje para que no se den cuenta en la escuela de su salida

- No Gerald- completo Arnold- solo que no pude dormir bien. Eso es todo

- Que terrible Arnold! Te noto cansadisimo. Quieres tomar asiento aqui?- pregunto Phoebe ante la atenta mirada de Helga que en cualquier momento iba a matar a su amiga por semejante intromision.

- No quiero molestar... te- al alzar la vista se encontro con la mirada de Helga. Quien lo observaba preocupada. O eso parecia- Y menos a Helga...

- No me molestas Arnold-o- manifesto la rubia- solo no me molestes...- y cambio su vista a la ventana

Si, todos absolutamente recordaban lo que habia pasado el dia anterior. Especialmente sus amigas, quien omitieron aquel gran detalle ya que olvidaron todo al inciar la musica. El silencio reino de repente. La rubia queria evitar a toda costa la mirada de su amor platonico, pero para ella ers totalmentr inevitable. Siempre que tenia oportunidad lo observaba de reojo, y sintio un poco de lastima por su estado. - Que fue lo que lo tuvo en vela?- penso hasta que encontro la respuesta- Si... seguro fue Lila... esa niña que gracias a dios se fue de aqui dandome la libertad de pensar si puedo ser feliz o no con...

-Helga... yo- la voz de Arnold borro a la peliroja de sus pensamientos

- Que pasa cabezon?- respondio con todas las manos sudadas- te sientes mal?

- No... solo queria devolverte esto- sacando de su bolsillo aquel liston rosa que torpemente destruyo su noche no dejandolo dormir

- Oh!- Helga lo tomo sintiendo un leve rose entre sus manos que la hizo enloquecer- Mi liston!... Ya lo extrañaba- Lo miro- Gracias cabeza de balon

- De nada Helga... y por lo ayer... yo

- No...- penso la rubia. No queria hablar de ayer. Asi que freno su moto- No Arnold... no quiero hablar del asunto...

- No es solo ESE asunto...- dijo- solo quiero agradecerte por cambiar la version de la historia. Fue muy lindo de tu parte

- Obvio que si... porque soy magnifica- recalco la rubia sintiendose poderosa

- Lo que tu digas...

El autobus habia llegado a destino. Al abrirse las puertas todos empezaron a bajar sin muchas ganas... Los alumnos del ultimo año fueron los que salieron al final. Riendo por la broma de Helga, bajaron del micro siendo seguidos por los rubios quienes no participaron del jolgorio...

Helga se adelanto para no caminar al lado de Arnold, pero sin mucho exito ya que el joven de ojos verdes la alcanzo...

- Helga... puedo preguntarte algo?- le decia mientras llegaba a su lado

- Si.. dime cabeza de balon.. pero apresurate porque llegamos tarde

- Si bueno... recuerdas la foto que nos tomamos en la feria del queso?

Helga freno en seco y penso en ese dia. Era uno de los recuerdos mas lindos de su inicio a la adolescencia. Tomando la mano de su amado, sonriendo en esa foto. Fue un sueño totalmente...

- Si... mmm.. creo recordar...- mintio descaradamente- que sucede con eso

- Nada... solo que- se acerco hasta quedar a un par de centimetros de su nariz- nunca te dije esto pero... me agrado mucho sentir tu mano con la mia... desde ese dia nos volvimos amigos y jamas me olvidare...- dijo para no ser tan directo, aunque lo fue- se alejo y corrio al salon- te veo adentro...

Una estatua de piedra no era nada al lado de la rubia en ese momento. Sintio su corazon latir fuerte al tenerlo tan cerca. No como ayer, pero fue el mismo calor. Proceso las palabras de aquel jovencito y sonrio... Ese dia empezo su amistad verdadera. Y ella oculto un poco su rudeza, mostrando un poco de la verdadera Helga...

- Tonto cabeza de balon...- Sonrio acompañado de un suave suspiro, empezando a correr ya que el timbre habia sonado...

Bueno! Aca les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia! Espero que les guste :) agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejan. Que obviamente contestare por mp! Espero que a los lectores anonimos los espere dentro de poquito y puedan comentar sobre mi humilde Fic.!

Con respecto a "You're Still the One" lo dejare en pendientes ya que tengo baja inspiracion. No lo dejare! Solo descansara un tiempo. Tambien tengo una noticia! Estoy escribiendo un nuevo Fic! No se cuando lo tendre listo, pero apenas tenga la mitad terminada lo publicare. Solo les adelanto el nombre "SEQUIA" mas o menos me base en una peli, pero tendra mas argumento. No sera un debil remake de la peli. No no!

Les quiero agradecer mucho ya que los comentarios son positivos y les gusta mis historia. Quiero hacerles entender que escribo desde el telefono y a veces me como acentos o nombres en minuscula! De ante mano perdon! Bueno me despido y les dejo buenas ondas y que empiecen lindo la semana

Besos!

Viviigeraldine


	6. Sonrisa en la oscuridad

Capitulo 6: Sonrisa en la oscuridad

*Hey Arnold no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de Craig Bartlett*

.

.

Que lindo que era mirarse los pies un viernes a las 4 de la tarde. Bueno, Helga lo pensaba asi. Acostada, con medio cuerpo en el piso y sus pies elevados en el sillon de su casa no sentia placer alguno que ese.

Tenia paz, tranquilidad, y una buena Yahoo en su mesa. No podia pedir nada mas ahora. Estaba completa... bueno casi...

Su cabeza empezo a pesar, sintio como la sangre se iba llendo hacia la misma sin descanso. Permanecio un buen tiempo en aquella posicion, hasta que el cuerpo le dio señales para que deje de hacerlo y vuelva a mantenerse como una persona normal en la tarde de aquel dia. Con mucho cansancio y pesar se levanto, incorporandose en el sillon. Noto que algo se habia caido de entre sus ropas y fijo su mirada al suelo para descubrir lo que ella suponia.

_Oh! Arnold... llego el primer dia de tantos fines de semana que compartiremos juntos amado mio. Espero poder dejar de comportarme como aquella ruda niña. Quiero mostrarte mi lado femenino, que conozcas mi interior, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi vida entera. Amado rubio de cabellos tan dorados como el sol de mediodia, date cuenta de lo que siento y si lo haces... no me rechaces por favor... no lo soportaria..._

La rubia se puso de pie y con cansancio en sus pasos, se dirigio a su habitacion. Despacio abrio la puerta y noto que tenia que darle un respiro a sus pertenencias.

Se dirigio al gran ventanal que tenia una linda vista a la ciudad y abrio de par en par las cortinas para luego permitir al sol, acompañado de una fria pero suave brisa, ingresar y penetrar cada rincon del cuarto.

Camino hacia su armario de donde saco una maleta de un color rosa muy clarito. Busco entre sus pertenencias y tomo una caja de carton donde habitaban sus libros de poemas y sus cartas de amor. Que todas y cada una, tenian un mismo destino. El apuesto Arnold

Arrimo ambas cosas y de a poco, con sumo cuidado fue poniendo las cosas de la caja a la maleta.

La valija era bastante grande por cierto, asi que comodamente entraban todas aquellas cosas que para la joven tenian un valor indescriptible. Se podria decir que mas que su propia existencia.. Todos los libros eran de color rosa, pero precisamente dos de ellos llamaban la atencion. Uno era azul cielo, estaba casi nuevo, ya que por estar guardado, las hojas habian perdido un poco aquel color blanco caracteristico. El otro era color rosa, si, pero un rosa fuerte que en el centro, tenia un pequeño moño del mismo color pero de un tono mas suave. No tenia uso, y las hojas sufrieron la misma metamorfosis que el otro libro azulado..

Helga encontro en pocos segundos un lindo uso para aquellos libros, con solo imaginarlo, su mente empezo a divagar y a pensar en un futuro incierto.. Tomo con ambas manos los dos tomos y los acerco a su pecho en un abrazo. Suspiro tan fuerte que se desplomo en el suelo cayendo de espaldas en pensar en aquella suposicion.

Permanecio varios minutos asi, hasta que volvio a la realidad y se incorporo frente a la maleta.

Guardo ambos tomos uno al lado del otro en la parte superior de la maleta, para cuando quiera abrirla; vea los tomos y se inspire de inmediato. Iba a cerrar cuando se olvido de guardar su tesoro mas preciado para ella. Tiro su cuerpo para atras y de entre sus ropas saco su amado relicario. Lo observo breves minutos con rostro de admiracion. Era increible lo que una persona puede llegar a amar y mas si es por tantos años. Le coloco un dulce beso a la fotografia y deposito su relicario junto con un suspiro de amor dentro de aquella maleta.

Despues de una hora, se paro frente a la habitacion y contemplo cada detalle. No queria que Arnold se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por ningun motivo. No era el momentonadecuado ni la forma adecuada.

El sol seguia entrando en aquel lugar, pero ya con poca fuerza, lo unico que se incremento fue la brisa que se colaba sin ser invitada ya que resulto que quiso cambiar su aspecto y dejar entrar a su amigo el viento. Helga cerro un poco la ventana, no del todo, solo para que si se intensificaba el viento no rompiera nada a su paso.

Salio del cuarto y fue directamente al comedor para preparar la cena.

No sabia si a su amado le gustaria la pasta, pero se atrevio a prepararla igual. Cuando empezo a sacar los ingredientes de la alacena y del canasto de las verduras, el timbre la saco de aquella concentracion.

Se asomo por la rendija para ver quien era, y su expresion cambio totalmente a una mas dulce... Si, él solo podria lograr eso...

-Hola Arnold...digo Hola cabezon-

-Buenas tardes Helga- decia el joven sobandose el brazo apenado- me permites pasar?

-Si... claro...- observando que el chico sostenia un gran bolso de viaje entre sus manos- puedo ayudarte cabezon- queriendo arrebatarselo

-No... no puedo permitirte eso.. no es correcto que una mujer levante cosas pesadas

-No pierdes tu toque de caballerosidad no?- recargandose en la puerta la rubia moria por las palabras del joven- creo que se incremento con los años

- No... eso lo dudo...- dijo pasando por al lado de ella sin dejar de observarla- tu piensas eso?

-No te interesa saber que pienso o si?- solto a la defensiva- puedes dejarlo en mi habitacion si quieres...

-Bueno.. gracias..- dijo acercandose a la escalera- Helga...

-Segunda puerta de la derecha cabeza de balon- le grito mientras caminaba hacia la cocina- no te pierdas

Arnold subio despacio las escaleras, ya que no tenia ninguna razon aun para salir corriendo. Tomo el picaporte y se adentro en las profundidades de la habitacion de la rubia. El muchas veces habia estado alli, pero esta sin embargo, era diferente. Ya que estaba entrando en la habitacion de una chica mas grande. No de una simple chica de coletas y un moño gigante de color rosa. Era la habitacion de una mujer. Observo cada detalle, en principio miro la cortina que se mecia por el viento y que sin mas preambulos fue lo primero que acomodo. Al cerrarla, noto que la cortina era de un rosa demasiado claro, que tranquilamente podria aparentar ser blanca a lo lejos. Giro su vista a la cama. Era gigante para ella sola, imagino que una cama tan grande seria placentera para una sola persona... se acerco a su escritorio y observo que en la pared habia una lamina de tergopol grande que ocupaba el largo desde el techo hasta el espejo del escritorio.

De curioso se acerco a ver lo que habia, y sonrio al ver aquello. Miles de fotos, recordatorios, y actividades se encontraban plasmadas alli. Muchas de esas fotos eran de sus paseos con sus amigas de siempre. En una pudo notar que solo Lila y Helga compartian escena, pero solo Lila abrazaba a la rubia, la otra solo sonreia a la camara. Otra en particular se encontraban todos los de la pandilla a los 10 años de edad, sonriendo como siempre en la tipica foto escolar. Bueno solo Helga tenia el ceño fruncido como siempre. Pero la fotografia central fue la que llamo totalmente su atencion. Era la misma foto que el tenia en su cuarto, la de la pandilla en la feria del queso. Estuvo sumergido en ese recuerdo por unos instantes.

La oscuridad se estaba llevando los rincones de luz de aquella habitacion, y el chico cabezon no se habia dado cuenta de que la dueña de la casa habia ingresado hace un momento en la penumbra, colocandose detras de el...

-Recuerdas ese dia Arnold?- susurrandole cerca del oido para no asustarlo- la pasamos re bien ese dia

-Eh?...- volteando para encontrarse con la imagen de una imdefinida Helga en la oscuridad- Si... lo recuerdo

-La extrañas verdad?- solto intentando pasar desapercibida su tristeza

- Si... solo un poco...- voltea a ver la poca claridad de la foto y rie- creo que ella se olvido de mi... Solo se que me rechazo, la ultima vez... una vez mas

- Lo se Arnold...- susurro

- Como?... dijiste algo?- volteo completamente a ver a Helga

-No.. como crees tu- intentando ocultar su tropiezo

- No pasa nada... tranquila... solo se que ella por lo menos esta bien... seguimos siendo amigos..

-Te sigues comunicando con ella?- traga saliva

- Si... nos mandamos mails para contarnos todo... ella es mi mejor amiga...

- Si... lo se...

- A ti te escribe Helga?- pregunto curioso sin que ambos se desprendan de la oscuridad del cuarto-

- Si... lo hace... la ultima vez me mando una carta pero aun no se la contesto...

- Deberias... ella responde rapido...- sonrie, pero la rubia lo desconoce- cuando puedas hazlo

-Si... le escribire a Lila... te lo garantizo

Un silencio total se apodero de ambos. Y mas aun con la habitacion totalmente a oscuras, ya que el sol se desaparecio por completo.

Arnold podia sentir en su rostro un cierto calor que desaparecia y aparecia en solo segundos, a Helga le paso exactamente igual. En un momento, ellos acortaron distancia y ese calor era proveniente de la respiracion de la otra persona.

No se porque lo hizo, pero en un sin fin de situaciones, Arnold tomo la mano de la rubia y la coloco en sus labios, depositando.

Helga estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero su moral y su buen juicio no la iban a dejar vencer. Penso que Arnold noto su vulnerabilidad y se aprovecho de la situacion, en un buen sentido...

-Eres una muy buena amiga Helga...- sin soltar su mano- te agradezco mucho por escucharme y por estar siempre cuando lo necesito...

Ella le iba a contestar, pero un intenso olor a quemado la saco de su trance

-La pasta!- grito y corrio bajando las escaleras

La cocina estaba que largaba humo hasta por los muebles. La salsa se habia quemado en su totalidad. No habia modo de salvarla. Helga corrio por agua del fregadero y apago el pequeño incendio en la cocina. Arnold bajo detras de ella y se asomo para ver que habia pasado, pero el humo invadio completamente sus fosas nasales e inconcientemente empezo a toser.

La joven empezo a correr de un lado al otro de la cocina, sin darse cuenta del estado del cabeza de balon. Abrio las ventanas de la sala y de la cocina que respectivamente va a la calle. Se asomo por la puerta hacia la entrada sin contar de que Arnold estaba del otro lado y lo noqueo de un golpe. Al asomarse, lo vio tendido en el piso y lo ayudo a incorporarse.

-Oye Arnold! Estas bien?- tomandolo de los hombros, mirando si encontraba alguna parte en donde estuviera herido- te duele algo?

-No.. auch... si que tienes fuerza Pataki- tomandose la cabeza y poniendose de pie- te hiciste mas fuerte con los años?

-Que tonterias dices Arnoldo- mirandolo- enserio te encuentras bien?

Ese pelo revuelto, la cara con gotas de sudor por el nerviosismo de haber quemado la cena y los ojos azules que imitaban a la perfeccion a un mar bravio con olas que te invitaban a morir ahogado en ella. Aquel rubio la observo con detenimiento, sin dejar que se le escape ningun solo detalle. La miro y se aproximo a ella.. Helga no entendia que le estaba pasando a ese chico. Pero no dejo que se detenga...

-Quedate tranquila Pataki... estoy bien- dijo tomandola del rostro

-Aja... veo que lo estas...

Alguien volvio a interrumpir el trance entre ambos rubios. Rarisimo por cierto. Helga se aparto de inmediato y fue a atender a la persona que se habia molestado en tocar el timbre e interumpir la escena mas confusa que vivio alguna vez en su corta vida.

-Helga!

- Gerald?.. Rhonda?...

Si. Precisamente eran ellos. Pero en que mundo cabia en que ellos se aparecieran en la casa Pataki?. Ambos rubios estaban mas que sorprendidos. Pero no quisieron pedir ninguna explicacion.

Arnold los guio hasta el living comedor, mientras que la rubia dueña de la casa, intentaba poner en orden la cocina...

El joven prendio el televisior y fue a la cocina mientras ambos jovenes, recien llegados, se acomodaban en los sillones frente a una mesita de te, que cortaba el paso hacia el televisor.

Helga, mientras tanto, terminaba de acomodar las ollas en el fregadero, y con un trapo limpio la mesada por si a sus inesperados les dieran ganas de tomar algo fresco de la nevera. Arnold llego a su rescate un poco tarde, ya que su amiga habia limpiado todo resto de la cena que intento preparar la rubia.

-Me podrias explicar que hace tu mejor amiga con mi amiga Lloyd a esta hora?- pregunto Helga en un tono de voz invisible

-No tengo ni la menor idea Helga- volteo para ver si los oian- estoy igual de confundido que tu

- Ok ok- tomandose de la cabeza dejando al descubierto su delicado flequillo- debemos pensar que hacer. No puedo echarlos... Rhonda es mi amiga

-Lo se.. y Gerald es mi mejor amigo...

-Bueno Arnold-o - acentuando la ultima letra- llamare a un delivery y pedire dos pizzas y unas yahoos bien frias. De acuerdo?

-Genial- le sonrio- intentare estar con ellos. Seria descortes dejarlos solos

-Genial...

Arnold regresa a la sala, mientras Helga llama al Delivery pidiendo el especial de pizzas de la casa junto con unas refrescantes Yahoo's.

-Y chicos cuentenme que les trae por aqui?- solto Arnold mientras llegaba a la sala con unas botanas de queso

-Que amable eres Arnold!- solto Rhonda al verlo tan campante por la casa de la rubia- bien resulta que vinimos a inivtarlos a una superfiesta que me avisaron hoy

-Y es esta noche?

-Si viejo, vinimos especialmente a invitarlos y a irnos todos juntos

-Bueno... no se que pensara Helga...

-Yo creo que si asistira... ademas es una fiesta en honor a nuestro ultimo año. Es la primera de muchas...

-De muchas?- cuestiono el rubio un tanto confundido

-Si viejo. Habra por mes una fiesta minimo... y la primera es en casa de Lorenzo

-Guau.. si que suena bien Gerald

A un par de metros de la sala. Helga estaba en una importante charla con una de sus mejores amigas de toda la vida. Phoebe

-Y asi fue querida Phoebe... realmente estoy tan confundida...- tomandose la mejilla en pose de princesa

-No, no pienses mal de Arnold. Ni se te ocurra.- solto del otro lado de la linea- es totalmente loca la situacion, pero es linda

-Que? A ver... Phoebe... es Arnold! Es el maldito Arnold Shortman. Mi amigo.. pero no es mi mejor amigo. Mi debilidad, pero no soy la suya. Mi mundo, pero yo solo soy su jardin mientras tooodo su mundo es Lila... lo entiendes ahora?. Solo esta confundido... o solo juega conmigo...

-No juega contigo Helga... deja de pensar boberias... solo intenta pasar mas alla de los limites... a ver... si a Lila la ve como a su mejor amiga, intenta que a ti te vea como su ideal.. como la unica mujer... entiendes

- Maso menos querida Phoebe...- suspira- pero intentare acercarme. Esta oportunidad del trabajo final es una estupida y oportuna excusa para conocerlo aun mas...

-Exacto Helga- sonrio

- Bueno... pasando al otro tema.. tengo a tu romeo aqui en casa con Rhonda

-De veras?- sorprendida pero no tanto por el comentario ya que se acordo de la invitacion-

-Si... me sorprendi bastante con su presencia

-Seguro quieren invitarte a la fiesta

-Que?.. cu.. cual fiesta?- hablo atorandose un poco con su saliva

-Si.. la primera fiesta de Fin de curso. Es hoy a la medianoche en casa de Lorenzo

-ah... mira...- dijo sin ningun animo

-Asistiras verdad?

-Te direa verdad Phoebs... si el cabeza de balon quiere ir lo acompañare, pero si no, me contaras el lunes como estuvo la fiesta

-De acuerdo Helga...- suspiro-

Tanta charla, tanta charla que la joven Pataki olvido completamente que su pedido al Delivery ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Phoebs. Te tengo que dejar, llego mi pizza!-solto con bastante alegria

-De acuerdo. Yo en un rato cenare. Provecho

-Gracias amiga... y otra cosa...-interrumpio la rubia-

-Descuida Helga...-sonrio y entre risas le contesto a algo totalmente obvio- Olvidado!

-Un beso. Ojala te vea en la fiesta. Adios

Para cuando la rubia colgo, pudo divisar como Arnold pagaba la cuenta del pedido de la pizza. Helga queria morirse, tirarse en salto bongie sin cuerda o tantas cosas mas por la verguenza de hacerle pagar a su invitado la comida. Solo atino a agarrarse el cabello de ambos lados con el ceño frucido, mostrando los dientes.

-Que sucede?- volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona- te molesto que haya pagado la cena?

-Claro que si tonto!- arrebatandole las bolsas- eres mi invitado el fin de semana y te aprovechas de la situacion?

-No te enojes Helga. Solo queria ayudarte- siguiendola hasta la cocina mientras quebobservaba sacar varios platos de la alacena- no tienes que enfadarte

-Esta bien Arnoldo...no lo hare- sonrie- es mas bello tu rostro cuando sonries...

_Arnold... te estas escuchando? Le estas dando cumplidos a Helga G. Pataki. Es como darle cumplidos al mismo Diablo acaso estas demente...?_

_No... no lo estas...Helga es tu amiga, tu compañera y una persona que siempre estuvo dispuesta ayudarte. Eran amigos lejanos, pero por alguna razon algo hizo que se acerquen mas..._

_La razon es que la vida es muy injusta y te dio un castigo juntandote con esa insulsa... en vez de estar con la joven y bella Lila..._

_Bella y con ojos azules. Esa es la belleza para mi..._

_Oh no... que me pasa... mi cabeza esta desvariando completamente... Yo estoy seguro que amo a Lila por sobre todas las cosas. Pero en estos ultimos dias, Helga me ha demostrado que hay ocasiones en las que puede ser linda y gentil..._

_Igual es raro, todavia no entiendo porque hace lo que hace... me defiende, me ayuda, se preocupa. Y yo, que hago? Me pierdo en su mirada. Creo que ni Lila en una semana me hizo sentir lo que me transmite Helga... ay dios que me sucede... Necesito ayuda... si... Gerald me va a dar un buen consejo... aparte es mi mejor amigo no?_

-Arnold? Te encuentras bien?

-Si... solo que estaba un poco mareado

-Me lo imagine- suspira resignada pensando que lo que le dijo Arnold, solo lo imagino- Bueno cabezon, ire a la sala...

-Si... pero... - la toma suavemente del brazo- sobre lo que dije...

-Que sucede?

- Es verdad... eres mas bella cuando lo haces... ademas nunca dejes de hacerlo. Ya que no sabes quien se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa..

Arnold se alejo a la habitacion de la rubia dejandola con todos los sinonimos de la palabra "Confusion" en su linda cabeza rubia. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate y su sonrisa se intensifico aun mas. Creo que se habia tomado muy enserio las palabras del joven Shortman... Para no desmayarse totalmente y desplomar su cuerpo en el suelo, salio corriendo al living para encontrarse con los dos jovenes que irrumpieron en su hogar y asi pinchando aquella burbuja donde estaba inmersa com Arnold.

-Helga por fin te apareces... donde te habias ido?- cuestiono Lloyd sonriendole a su amiga quien habia borrado las palabras del rubio con motivo de sonreir

-Pedia la comida princesa y hablaba con Phoebe...- le contesto mientras miraba a Gerald y le entregaba su bebida. Regalandole una sonrisa que el joven moreno no pudo dejar pasar

- Hablabas de la fiesta?

-Cual fiesta?- solto preocupada pasandole la bebida a su amiga

-Querida hoy hay fiesta en lo de Lorenzo y tenemos que asistir

-Tenemos?- cruzo los brazos- me obligas?

-No, pero creo que Arnold quiere ir

-Es cierto eso?- le pregunto a Gerald, quien se sonrojo al sentir su mirada en el- Arnold quiere ir Geraldo?

-Si Helga, el me dijo asi

Justo en ese entonces, el susodicho se presento ante los jovenes...

-Vamos Helga sera divertido- le dice sonriendole tiernamente

-Como digas cabeza de balon...-sonriendole timidamente...-

.

.

.

Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les este gustando!

Hace dias publique mi tercera historia en Fanfiction! Se llama "sequia" busquenla y denle el visto bueno. Espero que realmente les guste como les gusta "Fuegos Artificiales". Estoy feliz! Quiero avisar que como esta historia y como las demas seran largas. La unica que puede llegar a tener continuidad es esta historia.(o sea una segunda parte) Ojala que les guste!

Gracias por sus reviews,(los contestare por PM) y por su apoyo incondicional!

Siempre espero que aquellos lectores anonimos se animen a dejar un comentario ya que es lindo sentirse bien al encontrar un review :) se siente genial y te da energias para seguir remando!

Espero que les guste este capitulo y el principio de "Sequia"

Vamos! Denle una oportunidad :)

Les mando muchos besos y un hermoso jueves :)

Viviigeraldine


	7. El diablo viste a la moda

El diablo viste a la moda

En que mundo podria caber la idea de que Rhonda Lloyd ayudara a Helga g Pataki y que la ultima deje ser ayudada por la princesa? Si, realmente cuando estas chicas empezaron su amistad, fueron observadas durante un largo tiempo como dos animales peligrosos, que si alguno llegara a acercarse, conoceria realmente como luce el infierno por dentro.

Miro sus manos blancas y tomo con sumo cuidado sus mejillas. Su color era envidiado por la gran mayoria de las jovenes en la secundaria. Todavia era imposible creer que esa chica de tan hermoso cuerpo y cara angelical, en un tiempo atras era considerada como el "Demonio con Moño Rosa". Apreto sus puños con fuerza, nunca penso dejarse manipular por la mismisima Lloyd, algo tambien tuvo que ver en su cambio de aspecto desde hace tiempo.

Alzo la mirada para contemplar su rostro en el espejo de su habitacion. Observo por la rendija de la puerta y pudo observar movimiento en la planta baja de su casa... Sin apartar la vista de la puerta sonrio, era magico pensar en que el fin de semana habia llegado y que ella iba a compartir no solo esta, si no las que quedan del año junto con el amor de su vida.

Se levanto, prendio la luz y volvio a sentarse en el escritorio de su habitacion.. Se veia bella, como siempre, pero Rhonda hizo un excelente trabajo en ella.

Su pelo estaba suelto con unos pequeños rizos en las puntas. Sus ojos delineados perfectamente con un negro bien definido. Acompañados con una sombra en sus parpados de color negro, difuminado con un rosa bien claro. En sus labios, un brillo labial suave con olor a frambuesa... le quedaba perfecto.

Quiso salir a ver que diablos estaba pasando en su casa, pero al recordar de que Arnold estaba por alli rondando se volvio a colocar en donde estaba. Pero, en algun momento tendria que salir a enfrentarlo... Le gustara su aspecto? Pensara acaso de que estaba muy maquillada para su gusto?

Dejo caer su barbilla entre sus manos, y penso en una y mil opciones de las cuales involucran no ir a la fiesta y quedarse encerrada como niña castigada.

Sonrio, si sus padres estuvieran alli, capaz no la dejarian salir... Pero para su suertr no estan... si eso era suerte, mas bien una bendicion.

Estaba tan sumergida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que Rhonda hizo presencia en su habitacion dirigiendose de lleno al armario.

Esculco entre sus ropas, hasta que encontro un atuendo casual. No era ni llamativo, ni tampoco introvertido.

Unas Calsas encueradas negras, junto con una remera sin mangas color beige eran la excelente combinacion. Acompañados con unos zapatos no muy altos... Dejo las prendas en la cama y se dirigio a la rubia para sacarla de su nube

-Querida... vas a estar asi toda la noche?

Volviendo del trance le contesto, mirandola desde el reflejo del espejo

-Podrias explicarme como se te dio el coraje de venir con el melenudo a mi casa e interrumpirme?

-Imterrumpirte?- sonrio- acaso estabas haciendo algo de lo que me deberias contar?

-No!, pero queria empezar a... a...

-a ser amable con el?

-Si... tu ganas... siempre lo haces...- se pone de pie y voltea su vista hacia la cama- y eso?

-Eso es tu vestuario de esta noche... asi que ve al baño a cambiarte mientras que voy abajo a decirle a los chicos que en un rato nos vamos

-Ok... como digas- suspiro

Rhonda cerro la puerta y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Dejando a una Helga bastante superada por aquella situacion.

Mientras tanto los chicos hablaban en el living de la casa Pataki. La princesa no queria interrumpir, asi que como una buena entrometida, se quedo escuchando desde la cocina...

- Y? Sabes algo de Lila- solto el moreno dejando su bebida en la mesa

-Si... los ultimos dias me estuve comunicando con ella... pero es complicado...

-Hasta que por fin abres los ojos viejo? -se deja caer en el sillon-

-Que quieres decir?

-Que Lila te ve como a un confidente. Un poco mas y no te ve como a su hermano

-Si... lo se... pero que puedo hacer?- suspira- siempre la ame... es muy dificil dejar de hacerlo...

-Eso dices ahora...

-Disculpa?

-Nada Viejo...- mira la hora intentando cambiar de tema- Dios! Como tardan las mujeres

Ya habia pasado una hora y media desde que habian llegado. La caja de la pizza y las aceitunas estaban tiradas arriba de una mesa. Las bebidas ya perdieron todo el gas por el tiempo abiertas... Rhonda hizo su entrada al living con una actitud totalmente neutral. Fingiendo olvidar por completo aquella pequeña charla entre los jovenes, pero recordando con detalles, los gestos de los protagonistas

-De que hablaban chicos?

-Lloyd! Ni te sentimos bajar por las escaleras- solto el moreno un poco asustado por su presencia

-Es que soy muy sigilosa y tambien tardo bastante eligiendo el atuendo adecuado para una ocasion como esta y tambien si se trata de mi amiga... y aun mas si se trata de Helga...

-Te parecio dificil vestir a Helga?- sonrio Arnold

-No! Me parecio dificil convencerla de que se vista como yo le digo

Ambos chicos rien por la cara de exhausta de la chica. Pero su imaginacion llevo a mas, pensando en como lucira la bella rubia esa noche.

No era la primera vez que iba a asistir a un baile o a una fiesta en alguna casa y mas alla si se trata de alguno de loa chicos de la pandilla. Pero aun asi, se sentia nerviosa...

Entrar con semejante muchacho la hacia poner mas inquieta...

Salio del baño y con paso seguro se paro frente al gran espejo de su armario para contemplar su vestuario...

Si, tuvo que admitir que Rhonda sabe de moda y tambien sabe como lograr hacerla ver femenina con solo un par de "trapos" como decia la rubia...

Saco del mismo armario un pequeño bolso de cuero que, en vez de tira, tenia una cadena. Se lo puso como si fuera un morral y salio del cuarto, sin antes soltar un gran suspiro...

Arnold, junto a los dos jovenes, recogieron los desechos de la pizza que aun adornaban el living de la casa y los llevaban al basurero de la cocina. Gerald y Rhonda volvieron a ingresar al living dejando al rubio lavando unos platos que reposaban sobre el fregadero. No sabia si habia sentido su perfume tan peculiar y unico... No sabia si sentia su respiracion tan fresca.. Tampoco sabia en que momento pudo percibir su cercania... pero lo hizo.

La rubia abrio la puerta de la cocina y se encontro con la mirada de Arnold posada en sus ojos, quien al sentirla, por instinto volteo en direccion a la puerta. Creo que se olvido facilmente de que sostenia un plato, ya que apenas vio semejante belleza este se rompio en mil pedazos en el suelo...

-Arnold... dejame ayudarte..- se acerco a socorrer al anodadado rubio

-No... descuida- agachandose rapido- fue una torpeza mia

-Que paso? Acaso me veo muy mal...?

-No...- ofreciendole una mano asi no tenia que tocar los platos rotos- al contrario... Te vez Hermosa... porque piensas que se me cayo el plato- le guiña un ojo complice

Si... eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, o mas bien , la mano que solto el plato. Helga estaba totalmente roja con tal comentario, algo que el rubio no dejo en segundo plano. Habia quimica, pero la rubia no iba a ceder tan facilmente por tan solo un par de cumplidos... Tenia que escuchar algo de amor en sus palabras para caer rendida. Ella solo pensaba que el lo hacia para por fin entablar una buena amistad.

Arnold estaba terriblemente embelezado y confundido a la vez. Queria a su nueva amiga rubia, pero su corazon, estaba lejos junto a cierta pelirroja... Aunque la apariencia de Helga hizo que aquella joven se desvaneciera por completo, solo por instantes...

Arnold tomo la barbilla de la chica con suma delicadeza, y le regalo una sincera sonrisa. Mientras la joven volaba en su mundo, sus mejillas se tornaban aun mas rojas...

-Helga... no te incomodes...-sonrio- de verdad te ves muy hermosa... aun mas que siempre...

-No se que decir...

-Creo que no hay nada mas que decir...

El rubio cambio la posicion de su mano, colocandola suavemente en el rostro de su amiga. Ambos corazones latian con suma fuerza, con cierta coordinacion que parecian uno solo... Acortaron distancia en solo segundos... y el latido incrementaba aun mas...

-Por fin bajas amiga- grito Rhonda entrando a la cocina, haciendo que los rubios se alejaran de inmediato. Cosa que la joven Lloyd no pudo evitar ver

-Si... aqui me tienes princesa

Gerald no tuvo la suerte de Rhonda de ver todo el espectaculo, ya que ingreso detras de la misma. Pero al ver el atuendo de su amiga rubia, no pudo ocultar su fascinacion...

-Madre mia!- sonrio mirando a su amigo. Preguntandose por el sonrojo en sus mejillas- Realmente te ves hermosa Helga!. Rhonda realmente eres buena- golpeando sutilmente el hombro de la niña rica

-Que quieres decir Gerald? Que antes no lucia linda?-recrimino Helga

-No.. si... solo que... agh! Me da verguenza decirlo..- sonrojandose

Los jovenes rieron por tal comentario. Arnold veia a su amiga de manera diferente. Sentia que su amistad crecia a pasos agigantados, pero, sus hormonas pudieron observar mas alla del pensamiento. Se veia tan femenina, tan bella que no pudo controlar sus ratones y sus pensamientos salvajes que tenia bien ocultos. Creo que ni con Lila penso de aquella manera, si no que solo podia compararla con alguna virgen tierna e inocente... sobre todo subrayando la palabra inocente.

Despues de varios minutos y luego de terminar de ordenar todo el lugar para dejarlo inpecable salieron de la casa de la rubia. Caminaron un par de metros hasta el auto de la joven y se dirigieron a la casa de Rhonda.

En el camino, Gerald observo con suma cautela a su amigo quienes compartian asiento en la parte de atras del auto, mientras Rhonda y su amiga charlaban de la fiesta de esa misma noche...

-Sucede algo?- pregunto el rubio sin quitarle la mirada a la dueña del volante

-Si... sucede viejo...- acorta la distancia para susurrarle al oido algo a Arnold- me explicas que sucede que no le quitas la mirada de encima a Helga?. Acaso no te gustaba Lila?

-Gerald, no me gusta Lila. La amo, pero... Helga despierta algo de mi que esta bien escondido...

-Realmente no te entiendo viejo...

-Quedate tranquilo Gerald- vuelve su mirada a el- que yo tampoco me entiendo...

Helga observo por el espejo retrovisor el sonrojo del chico de sus sueños y eso le produjo un poco de repulsion, ya que penso que eso se debio a que el moreno le haya contado algo de la Señorita Perfeccion...

Quiso cortar el momento, asi que advirtio de que iba a encender el estereo

-Les molesta si prendo el radio?

-Por mi parte no- contesto Arnold con una sonrisa, la cual no pudo contemplar la rubia- a ti Gerald?, Rhonda?

-No, al contrario- contesto la joven- Si Helga! Enciende capaz encontramos algun tema para ir calentando motores para la fiesta-Sugirio el moreno

-Si... espero que la incluyas a Phoebe en aquellos motores pelos necios

El moreno quedo pensativo con aquel comentario ya que no lo entendio, mientras Arnold y Rhonda reian ya que lo habian entendido a la perfeccion.

Sin dejar de ver el camino, Helga extendio su mano al estereo y empezo a buscar un cd que tenia algunos compilados con varios temas... Su traviesa mano encontro uno sin nombre asi que sin pensarlo lo introdujo en el radio...

You think I'm pretty

Without any make-up on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the puch line wrong

I know you get me

So I'll let my walls come down, down

-Porque no sabia la existencia de este Cd Helga?- recrimino Rhonda-amo ese tema

- A mi tambien me gusta...- mirando a Arnold por el espejo retrovisor- a mi me gusta tambien este tema...

Before you met

I was a wreck

But things were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

Rhonda le gustaba aquel tema, al igual que Helga y sin darse cuenta ya lo estaban cantando. Los chicos atras se miraban sonrientes por la forma de cantar tan exagerado de ambas jovenes.

Gerald conocia el tema, ya que Timberly solia escucharlo a diario, el rubio lo observaba en la forma que por lo bajo cantaba el tema...

-Que pasa viejo? No conoces el tema?

-No... realmente me preocupa que a ti te guste- solto mirandolo extrañado

-Tranquilo- rie- Mi hermana esta las 24 horas del dia escuchando a esta chica y es imposible no saberse la letra

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Arnold empezo a sonreir a ver a Helga sentirse tan viva con el tema. Pero al escuchar se imagino toda una historia con ambos dos como protagonistas... Se sonrojo... y eso produjo que su querida amiga se aproveche de la situacion...

-Sube el volumen Helga-

-Parece que me lees el pensamiento Princesa...- sonrio satisfecha...

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a floor out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

Estaban a un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de Rhonda, y la musica dentro del auto se escuchaba por cada rincon de Hillwood. Dentro y fuera de su mundo imaginario, Arnold se sentia pleno. Miraba a los tres jovenes con una amplia sonrisa, entendia que por mas que fuera complicado debia tratar de divertirse. Y ahora cada fin de semana tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Era su ultimo año, la oportunidad de disfrutar de ser adolescente, eso es algo que pasa solo en un corto periodo de tiempo.

No tenia conocimiento de la artista, ni tampoco del tema, pero se involucro junto con los amigos y acompaño tratando de imitarlos aunque fuera tarareando el tema...

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back... [...]

El auto se detuvo frente al hogar Wellington Lloyd, Helga salio primero seguido por la dueña de casa. Los otros dos, decidieron permanecer dentro del auto a esperarlas...

-Volveremos enseguida!- grito la pelinegra

-Ya no creemos mas ese cuento- grito Gerald

-Yo tampoco!- le contesto Helga. Acto seguido, le dirigio una ultima sonrisa al rubio e ingresaron al hogar

Hacia bastante tiempo de aquella mudanza. La señorita Wellington Lloyd ya no vivia en el vecindario de los chicos, si no, que hace un año aproximadamente se mudo a Hillwoods Colines. Una zona residencial en las afueras de Hillwood. Su mansion, como le gustaba llamar a su casa, era realmente deslumbrante. Tipico de princesa, no faltaban los cuadros desconocidos, las arañas de cristal y la vajilla de porcelana y plata.

Como buena organizadora de fiestas, decidio que la ultima fiesta del año iba a realizarse en su casa, como epico final de un cuento de hadas. Llegando a su cuarto que quedaba en el ultimo piso, tuvo presencia del mayordomo de la casa, quien le ofrecio a ambas jovencitas un jugo de frutas recien exprimido. La rubia sin dudar los tomo y le ofrecio el otro a su amiga y entraron a al cuarto, agradeciendo al servicio.

Su cuarto era precioso con un particular olor a flores, tipico de princesa. Pero no era un cuarto tipico de alguna de la realeza.

Con el tiempo Arnold y los demas, supieron convencer a Rhonda de que el dinero no lo es todo. Y que por tener dinero vas a poder comprar lo que quieras... la princesa supo entender con el tiempo aquellas palabras, fue duro, pero lo pudo lograr con la ayuda tambien de Nadine, Helga y las demas chicas.

Helga se acomodo en la cama real, mientras la joven Rhonda empezo a buscar en su armario el atuendo ideal para esa noche.

Pasada media hora, y tan indecisa como al principio, tomo asiento al lado de Helga quien veia la television, pero que por un par de segundos miraba la divertida escena de su amiga queriendo combinar la ropa...

-Creo que tienes problemas princesa?

-No, solo que no se como puedo combinar estas calzas animalprint!-enseñandole las calzas a su amiga

-Tu sabes que yo no tengo la menor idea de que es combinar ropa pero...-se puso de pie y empezo a esculcar su ropa-puedes usar esa calza con esta blanca y con esta camisa del mismo color del animalprint de tu calza.

-No lo habia pensado!- sonrie y la abraza,haciendo que Helga caiga de espaldas al suelo-

-Ay Rhonda sueltame!- riendo- como si hubiera descubierto algo maravilloso

-Si lo hiciste!- rie mientras la suelta- creo que te estas juntando mucho conmigo. Imaginate, ya sabes combinar!

-Si y eso ya me asusta!-mira la hora- Vamos querida vistete que los melenudos nos estan esperando

-Creo que a mi no me estan esperando..- grito mientras se dirigia al baño

Helga al entender su indirecta, levanto del suelo un zapato de un taco muy pronunciado y se lo avento a Rhonda, pero la pelinegra se salvo al cerrar rapido y fuerte la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Despues de 10 minutos salio ya vestida. Unas calzas animalprint de color negro y blanco, una remera blanca junto con una camina negra con un toque leve de brillo, eran lo indicado.

Tomo el zapato que le habia aventado a Helga y se lo puso, mientras se adentraba en su habitacion para buscar el par que falta...

-Aqui tienes princesa-le avento el zapato- bien! Luces hermosa Rhonda

-Pero no mas que tu- le sonrio-

-Tampoco es para tanto-se mira frente al espejo

-Ah no? Segura de que a Arnold no le gusto tu atuendo?

-Que quieres decir?- volteo a mirarla un poco sonrojada por recordar aquella situacion en la cocina de su casa

-Helga... querida... Acaso eres ciega? O piensas que soy una idiota? Casi te planta un beso en la cocina de tu casa... o ya lo olvidaste?

-Tu... viste sus... intenciones?- contesto tartamudeando a punto de un ataque de panico

-Si! Y lamento mi burrada de haber entrado a interrumpir

-Que?... hiciste bien Rhonda... y si me hubiera besado? Que cara iba a poner? Como iba a reaccionar?

-Tranquila Helga- grito Rhonda colocandose el zapato- no te das cuenta de que le gustas aunque sea un poco?

-No me importa si gusta un poco de mi.. no me basta el "me gusta,gusta" a mi me interesa el "te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti". Entiendes?- suspiro- Ademas... capaz que le parezco linda pero el... sigue amando a Lila...

Hubo un silencio, Rhonda sabia perfectamente que Helga tenia razon en todo lo que decia y mas porque lo oyo con sus propios oidos de boca del joven cabeza de balon. El seguia teniendo en su corazon a Lila... No quiso decir nada, ni mucho menor arruinar el aire festivo en el ambiente. Solo penso que era otro el momento de hablar de aquella charla entre los amigos.

-Si, tenes razon.. pero ahora no quiero que te desanimes. Luces realmente bella Helga. Porque solo por esta noche dejas de pensar en Arnold y miras mas alla de lo que ven tus ojos

-Creo que por mas que me pese, tienes razon princesa- se puso de pie y se sento frente a Rhonda- porque no retocas mi maquillaje..?

-Si!- sonrie- como tu digas Helga

En el auto de la rubia Pataki, un rubio y un moreno estaban realmente hartos de esperar a las jovenes... Ya habian hablado de todo, solo les faltaba tocar otro tema en particular. El moreno observaba al rubio mirar por afuera del vehiculo y supuso que era el momento indicado para hablar. Ya que durante las clases era imposible, y mas aun los fines de semana, ya que por el destino o mas bien el señor simmons no iba a ser posible de continuar una charla o alguna salida...

-Arnold.. deberia preguntarte esto pero siento algo de presion...

-Me vas a confesar tu homosexualidad?-rio Arnold ante aquel bocadillo salido de su boca

-No!-rie por la ocurrencia sorpresiva del rubio- queria hablarte sobre una chica

-De una joven que te gusta?

-No... una que creo que te gusta a ti

-De quien hablas... si la unica que me gusta es..

-No viejo a mi no me engañas mas... -tomo de los hombros a su amigo y lo enfrento- que te pasa con Helga...?

-Como...? Me explican que tengo que ver yo en su ridicula conversacion?

Un sudor frio le recorrio la espalda al moreno, tampoco el rubio sabia en que momento las chicas regresaron e interrumpieron la conversacion. Ni siquiera tomaron el cuenta el atuendo de Rhonda que ya estaba lista para la fiesta, e ingreso al auto con la misma mirada de sorpresa de ambos jovenes.

-Estoy esperando una explicacion... Gerald?... Arnold?...

-No... solo creo que arruine la sorpresa...-quiso zafar el moreno

-De que hablas?- contesto Helga subiendo al auto

-Lo que paso...-continuo Arnold- es que queria invitarte al cine pero Gerald arruino la sorpresa...

Helga los vio mientras ponia en marcha su auto, no creyo en su version de los hechos. Hasta penso investigar mas a fondo aquella conversacion, asi que dejo que sus amigos sigan colocando excusas sobre la mesa.

-Me gustaria ir al cine contigo Arnold-le sonrio por el espejo retrovisor- Ahora vamos a la casa de Arnold o a la tuya Geraldo?

-Como vivimos cerca. Yo tomo algo de mi casa y me cambio en lo de Arnold

-De acuerdo jovenes...-mira de reojo a Rhonda y le sonrie complice

Pasaron alrededor de 1 hora mas, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Lorenzo...

Rhonda bajo del auto primero, llamando la atencion de varios jovenes que iban llegando a la fiesta... Pero solo fue hasta que bajo la rubia. Fue como por iman, todos los jovenes cambiaron su vista a la rubia que caminaba segura alrededor del auto, hasta llegar a tomar el brazo de Rhonda.

Arnold y Gerald, bajaron despues del automovil y cuidaron las espaldas de las jovenes, dedicandoles cierta mirada al trasero de Helga.

-Como puede tener tan linda vista?

-Que dijiste Gerald?

-No nada... que quiero ver a Phoebe

-Ah... claro

Los cuatro frenaron frente al porton de la casa en donde se escuchaba el ruido de la fiesta que se veia que recien estaba empezando...

-Chicos! Ahi les abren la puerta

Los cuatro esperando a ingresar, notaron el movimiento de la puerta que se abrio...

Las caras de Gerald y Rhonda, cambiaron inmediatamente a una bastante preocupante. Mientras que ambos rubios no podian creer lo que sus ojos veian...

-Hola! No paso mucho tiempo pero los extrañe- solto la joven saltando a los brazos de Arnold y Helga...

-Lila...?

...Continuara...

Hola! Tanto tiempo! Aca estoy con la actualizacion de esta historia!

Agradezco los reviews! Me alegro que les este gustando como a mi me encanta escribirla.

Les confieso que no actualizaba por varias razones.

Me faltaba inspiracion y ademas la facu me mantenia bastante ocupada!

Los reviews! Los voy a contestar por mp. Les agradezco de verdad que me sigan!

Prontito actualizare "Sequia" que si me base en la peli de Hilary Duff! Pero todavia no arranco! Pronto seguire subiendo capitulos!

Tambien estoy pensando en escribir otro fic basandome en una historia que vi por television. Me imagine muchas veces aquella historia con los personajes de Arnold y helga obviamente sera un universo alterno a la serie!

Bueno les mando un super beso! Y nos estaremos leyendo prontito!

Feliz primavera para la mayoria! :D

Viviigeraldine

Pd: El tema es Teenage Dream de Katy Perry. Los derechos pertenecen a la misma Katy Perry y a Capitol records

Hey Arnold no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nickelodeon y de Craig Bartlett


End file.
